


Manual para un papá soltero.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash is a good father, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Griffin Callenreese Is a Good Brother, M/M, Okumura Eiji Loves Ash Lynx, Original Character(s), Protective Ash Lynx, Shorter Wong Lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: La guía infalible de 7 pasos que el pequeño Jade Callenreese ideó para que su papá se pudiese ligar al japonés bonito sin morir en el intento.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 47
Kudos: 61





	1. Paso uno.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Este fic constara de 7 capítulos cortos, esta hecho para la actividad del 14 de febrero de MotinFanficker, yo estoy trabajando con la lista Evil-Good, siguiendo las costumbres que ya he tomado del fictober el hijo de Ash se llama Jade. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¡Se mi mamá, Eiji! —El sonrojo se le extendió desde la nariz hacia las orejas, la mandíbula le tembló, el filtro de la cámara se estrelló contra el suelo.

—¿A-Ah? —Jade apretó los ojitos con fuerza antes de asentir frenéticamente.

—¡Se mi mamá! —Para él tener que estar haciendo esto y dando la cara por su padre era absolutamente ridículo.

¿Por qué?

Bueno…

Él creía que Eiji Okumura era su madre.

Aunque el pequeño Jade Callenreese sabía que el japonés no era una mujer como las demás madres eso jamás le importó, él cumplía con el papel de una, cada vez que se enfermaba él le daba la manito y le hacía mimos hasta que sintiese mejor, él le preparaba el natto que tanto adoraba desayunar mientras su padre se limitaba a refunfuñar, era él quien iba a cada reunión de maestros durante el estrés escolar. Pasó más de ocho años _asumiendo_ que el moreno era esa figura idónea, la indignación cuando le hicieron burlas por carecer de una fue indescriptible. ¿Quiénes se creían esos tontos para decirle que el fotógrafo no era su progenitora? ¡Si hasta le hizo tarjeta para el día de las mamás! Además, su papá siempre se burlaba llamándolo ama de casa u _onii-chan_ , esos apodos empalagosos eran de las parejas casadas.

—Entiendo que debes querer una pero…

—¡No! ¡No quiero una! ¡Mi mamá eres tú! —Él ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, digno sucesor del lince de Nueva York.

—¿Alguien te dijo algo? —Apenas le acarició la cabeza aquella tosca expresión se suavizó como un bizcocho. Por donde lo mirase ese infante era una copia perfecta del ex-pandillero, fiero por el exterior, frágil como un crisantemo. 

—Pero se supone que eres tú… —Él infló las mejillas, cerró los puños y se tragó la humillación—. No entiendo a los adultos, ustedes actúan como una pareja de papás. ¿Por qué no lo aceptan? —Griffin no pudo contener su carcajada frente a tan hilarante situación, sabía que su adorado sobrino haría esa pregunta pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

—Nosotros somos muy buenos amigos.

—Los amigos no duermen en la misma cama. —El japonés trató de desaparecer entre sus palmas, él estaba editando algunas fotografías para Ibe cuando este jovencito le comenzó a reclamar, la vergüenza fue garrafal—. Ni tampoco se dan besitos.

—¡Nosotros no nos damos besitos!

—¡Sí lo hacen! ¡Los he visto! —Como si hubiese sido convocado, la puerta del apartamento crujió para darle pie al centro del problema. Aquel galante rostro se vio matizado por la perplejidad frente a lo bizarro de la situación, él dejó los víveres en el suelo antes de incorporarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Su hermano mayor se estaba apretando el vientre con violencia mientras el japonés parecía a punto de desfallecer por el carmesí en sus mejillas, Ash alzó una ceja, dejándose caer contra la puerta del estudio—. ¿Qué les hiciste, Jade? —No fue difícil encontrar al culpable, él conocía esas pataletas a la perfección.

—¡Tú! —Los ojitos se le aguaron por culpa de la frustración, el cuerpo le pesó, el pecho le presionó como cuando estaba enfermo y el moreno lo acompañaba viendo plaza sésamo—. ¡Apestas ligando, papá! ¡Te detesto!

—¿Q-Qué? —Nada de esto pasaría si Ash Lynx usara esos 200 puntos de IQ que tanto amaba presumir para hacer al azabache su mamá.

—¡Los adultos son idiotas! —El infante se frotó el entrecejo, decidido, si su progenitor era incapaz de coquetearle a quien _obviamente_ era su mamá, él se encargaría de ayudarlo.

La tarea no sería fácil, él lo sabía, el americano ponía cara de menso cuando se le quedaba viendo al japonés, una tenue capa de escarlata se le encendía en los mofletes con el roce de dedos en el desayuno o suspiraba melancólico mientras lo vislumbraba editar fotografías. Para el más joven era obvio lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. ¿Entonces, por qué? ¿Por qué sus padres eran los únicos seres humanos que no parecían aceptar que estaban casados? Era frustrante, él los amaba, quería verlos felices. ¡¿Por qué tenían que complicarlo todo?! Tenían suerte de que él fuese brillante.

El más joven se encerró en su habitación, tomó uno de sus cuadernos, una crayola y se puso a trabajar en su cometido: El manual de seducción para el papá soltero. Luego de una ardua labor mental él concluyó que siete pasos serían suficientes para juntar a esos dos. Pero a él no le cabía en la cabeza que ellos aún no supiesen lo mucho que se querían «meter la lengua hasta la garganta» como diría su tío Shorter Wong. Los adultos eran tontos. Una sonrisa sagaz se coloreó contra las páginas antes de que su obra maestra estuviese lista. Esto sería infalible.

Primero paso: Aguja e hilo.

—¿Mis papás cogen cuando se encierran en el cuarto? —Griffin se atragantó tras escuchar semejante pregunta.

—¡¿Quién te enseñó eso?! —El infante se encogió de hombros mientras le apretaba la mano.

—Shorter…

—Por supuesto fue él. —El castaño tomó una profunda bocanada de paciencia mientras se adentraban en el centro comercial, el pequeño le había suplicado para que lo trajese a vitrinear manualidades y le era imposible decirle que no a su sobrino cuando tenía esos grandes ojos verdes. No haber podido proteger a su hermano era su ancla desteñida.

Por eso se aseguraría de ser un pilar incondicional con este nuevo amanecer.

—Él dijo que eso deben hacer los papás.

—Bueno…

—Y que mi papá le traía muchas ganas a Eiji. —Él se frotó el entrecejo, su adorado Jade estaba insistiendo demasiado con ese tema, la relación entre esos dos era un campo minado, no era buena idea hacer presión.

—Eiji te ama aunque no sea tu mamá, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Él bajó el mentón para esconder un puchero.

—Sí… —Esa no era la respuesta que quería, él se aferró a los bordes de su jardinera, profesándose pequeño.

—Él escogió tu nombre con mucho cariño, Aslan no podría haberte criado sin su apoyo. —¿Cómo eso no lo convertía en su mamá? ¡Es que no lo entendía! ¡Estúpidas reglas de adultos!

—¡Pero ellos se gustan! Me enfada que no se den cuenta. —Sus hombros se relajaron bajo lo tenue de una risa, aunque el centro comercial estaba acribillado él solo se pudo enfocar en el mohín de su tío. Él era _tan diferente_ a su papá, mucho más amable.

—Se conocieron en circunstancias un tanto extrañas.

—Siempre dices eso pero nunca me lo explicas. —Él frunció la boca, sabiendo que no podía contarle a un niño de ocho años sobre aquella guerra entre pandillas y mafias, su tráquea se cerró.

—Pero independiente de su relación amorosa, ellos son almas gemelas.

Ash Lynx tuvo a Jade Callenreese cuando apenas era un adolescente tratando de liberarse de Dino Golzine, la mujer con quien lo concibió fue su primer amor, él la atesoró con una fugacidad sublime hasta que ese pederasta se enteró de su traición, su romance terminó con una bala entre los ojos. Esconder a un recién nacido siendo jefe de pandilla fue una tarea monumental, Griffin no le pudo ser de utilidad, en ese entonces él seguía noqueado por una mala droga que consumió en Irak. Eiji Okumura fue un rayo de esperanza en una historia de tormentas.

—¿Para qué querías venir a comprar hilo?

El pequeño Jade se había pegado al escaparate de la tienda para vislumbrar la extensa gama de colores que ellos ofrecían, era impresionante, los carretes suspendían en las paredes como si fuesen joyas preciosas, una imponente máquina de coser deslumbraba bajo las luces, las agujas lucían cuales tesoros en vitrinas. Él jaló la mano de su tío con fuerza. _Definitivamente_ encontraría lo que estaba buscando.

—Lo necesito para una confesión de amor. —Esa respuesta no lo compró, sin embargo, era inútil seguirle insistiendo, el cachorro era tan terco como el lince.

—Asegurémonos de llevar muchos colores para que quede lindo. —El esplendor en esos grandes ojos verdes fue una oda para la melancolía.

—¡Sí! ¡Usemos la tarjeta de crédito de papá para llevar muchos! —El mayor contuvo una risa, a pesar de su corta edad Jade era un niño muy perspicaz e ingenioso, sin duda sería un adulto excepcional.

—Entonces luego vayamos a tomar helado.

Trajeron hilo de cada color existente a casa, apenas llegaron el más joven se encerró en su cuarto para poner su plan en práctica. Con la ayuda de un tutorial que encontró en YouTube él haría un Nori Nori casero para que su padre se pudiese confesar, si algo había aprendido de las comedias románticas era que los clichés jamás fallaban. Pero su papá era un bruto para coquetear, aunque a veces llegaba con gigantescos ramos de girasoles o cámaras de fotografía él era incapaz de apreciar lo obvio, el japonés amaba a ese horrendo pajarraco más que a cualquier cosa existente. Y aunque Jade aborrecía a tan espantoso muñeco estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

El video partió explicándole cómo hacer un molde con género, gracias a sus magníficos dotes artísticos no le fue difícil recrear tan horripilante silueta, coser los bordes fue pan comido al igual que bosquejarle el rostro, el problema llegó al momento de rellenarlo. Él se golpeó la cara, frustrado, había olvidado por completo comprar algodón, él trató de robarle algún juguete a Buddy para descuartizarlo y así reciclar la felpa, sin embargo, el Golden Retriever detectó sus intenciones y lo intimidó con un gruñido. Papel higiénico fue el reemplazo que eligió, no obstante, si Nori Nori antes le parecía una aberración ahora lucía sacado directamente de una película de terror, el peluche tenía un bulto grotesco en su panza, la cara lucía desproporcionada, el pico era un triste trozo de papel. Las mejillas le ardieron, ¡bien!, daba igual, su papá no era mucho mejor con las manualidades.

Tomando al sucesor de Chucky entre sus manos él encontró a la futura pareja de novios riendo en el sofá mientras veían una película, la indignación fue desmesurada, Ash Lynx estaba contemplando a Eiji Okumura como si todo el amor del universo estuviese pendiendo en esos relucientes ojos verdes, sus yemas se deslizaron con una fragilidad inefable por las mejillas del moreno mientras una sonrisa tan dulce que le pareció irreal se asomaba entre sus labios, por alguna razón su padre lucía completamente diferente cuando se trataba del japonés. Jade se cruzó los brazos contra el vientre, no quería creer que le estuviesen viendo la cara de tonto pero ellos lucían demasiado…¿Gays? Para ser amigos. 

—Nunca habías tenido el cabello tan largo, Eiji. —El aludido perdió el aliento bajo las caricias del americano.

—¿Debería cortarlo?

—Te ves lindo así. —Las yemas de Ash Lynx se profesaron como una inyección de endorfinas contra su piel: aterciopelada, adictiva y mortífera—. Aunque siempre te ves lindo. —El japonés sonrió, bajito.

—Tú igual. —Jade rodó los ojos, no había _nada_ heterosexual entre esos dos. ¿Qué tan ciegos tenían que estar para no saber que eran un matrimonio?

—¿Me estás alabando, _onii-chan_? ¿Estás admitiendo que soy guapo? —El azabache se derritió bajo tan delicados roces, él suspiró, embriagado por la familiaridad de ese perfume. Adoraba esa esencia.

—Lo hago. —Jade alzó una ceja, ofendido. Tal vez el tío Shorter tenía razón y ellos solo eran unos jotos reprimidos—. Aslan… —El más joven carraspeó, el sonrojo fue inminente cuando se apartaron.

—¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo ya? Mañana tienes escuela. —Su padre le hizo espacio en el sillón, sin embargo, él lo ignoró para pararse directamente frente al japonés.

—¡Por favor, se mi mamá! —Él apretó con fuerza sus párpados antes de extenderle el engendro demoníaco, un ojo se le cayó al Nori Nori por el movimiento, el relleno le chorreó del cuello, una pata se le deshilachó. No era su mejor trabajo pero la intención era lo que contaba, ¿no?

—Jade… —Al no recibir mayor respuesta él alzó el mentón, asustado, la garganta se le cerró cuando contempló la expresión del rubio, él lucía tan triste, casi a punto de llorar.

—¿Papá? —El pecho le dolió, él no quería hacerle daño a quien más amaba, él…—. Por favor, no llores.

Solo quería que Eiji fuese parte de su familia.

—Jade, ¿puedes traerle un poco de agua a papá? —La gentileza en el mohín del japonés lo tranquilizó—. Parece que la sed lo puso de mal humor. —El nombrado dejó el peluche frente al sillón antes de encaminarse a su misión, de alguna manera el fotógrafo siempre se las arreglaba para sanar a su padre cuando él no podía.

—Eiji… —No tuvo que decirle otra palabra para que lo rodease con fuerza, el aludido sabía lo duro que había sido para Aslan criar solo a un hijo en medio de una tempestad bajo un paraguas quebrado.

—Lo estás haciendo bien. —Él se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del moreno—. Lo estás haciendo bien, Ash. —Él intentó recomponerse, sin embargo, él aún no era un reflejo completo.

—Mi terapeuta dijo que Jade podría hacer esta clase de preguntas, pero… —La boca se le secó, el corazón se le despedazó en la reminiscencia, él se hundió entre los brazos del japonés, deseando arrancarle este instante a la eternidad—. No estaba listo.

—Lo sé. —Él alzó el mentón siendo una oda para la vulnerabilidad.

—Siento que lo estoy haciendo mal. —Ningún niño debería tener que lidiar con los constantes ataques de pánico de su papá o unos traumas tan grotescos que aún le quemaban bajo el agua—. No creo ser suficiente para él. —Hacerse cargo de otra vida cuando él estaba repleto de mierda, sino fuese por la presencia del japonés, él no…

—Deja de ser tan duro contigo mismo, Jade es un niño increíble, hiciste hasta lo imposible para mantenerlo a salvo y lo lograste. —Él se craqueló en una dolorosa infinidad bajo los susurros de la libertad—. Y no estás solo en esto, no cargues con el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros cuando me tienes a mí.

—Eiji… —Siempre había sido de esta manera entre ellos dos, ¿verdad?

—Dije que me quedaría a tu lado por siempre, ¿no es así?

Cuando se conocieron por primera vez el japonés sabía el tipo de persona a la que se estaba enfrentando. Pero no le temía ni era cauteloso. Le hablaba con ese horrible inglés. El rubio pensaba que era raro, imaginó que sería porque era extranjero, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que se equivocaba. Cuando estaba a su lado, su amabilidad, sinceridad y calidez le atravesaban el cuerpo entero. Lo completaba. De pronto quiso llorar, sin embargo, se hundió aún más en la ternura de ese abrazo. Eiji Okumura jamás le pidió nada a cambio durante esos ocho años de incondicionalidad.

_Absolutamente nada._

A veces él no lo entendía. Sí, estaba yendo a terapia para poder sobrellevar el pasado porque superarlo cuando era más heridas que persona era imposible, sin embargo, la inseguridad era un tifón contra el barquito de papel al que se redujo su confianza. Con el apoyo de Max y Griffin él pudo acabar con esas asquerosas redes de pedofilia, sabía que su trabajo era crucial, él había cambiado, él era un amanecer en pleno apogeo, no obstante, cuando contemplaba esos sublimes ojos cafés él _no podía_ creerlo. ¿Por qué un hombre tan maravilloso había permanecido a su lado? Cuando él estaba usado.

Ni siquiera se había atrevido a cruzar la línea de la amistad por terror a corromperlo.

¿Con qué derecho lo amaba?

No le podía ofrecer nada.

—Puedes apoyarte en mí, pero tienes que hablar seriamente con Jade para que me deje de llamar mamá, es humillante. —La risa de Ash le erizó el cuello, él lo acunó como si se tratase de un niño pequeño, sin embargo, eso seguía siendo.

—¿Prefieres que te diga ama de casa? —Maldición, el moreno lució hermoso con ese puchero, las luces de la película iluminaron desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta la infinidad suspendida en sus pestañas, los nervios le rebalsaron el alma.

—Prefiero algo que no lastime mi orgullo.

—¿Qué tal papá? —Las mejillas le quemaron—. Es lo que prácticamente eres, me ayudaste a criarlo. —Se golpearon las frentes cuando se apartaron, la risa frenética del lince de Nueva York no ayudó a disimular los nervios.

—Supongo que sí. —El corazón le golpeó con _demasiada_ violencia la cordura, él tragó, si lo seguía mirando con semejante intensidad se terminaría desmayando, Nori Nori fue su escape—. Y mira lo talentoso que salió con nuestra crianza. —Ambos enfocaron su atención en el peluche frente a la televisión, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—No conservaremos a la mascota de Annabelle, esa cosa necesita de un exorcismo.

—¡Ash! ¡No puedes decir eso de algo que hizo Jade! —El otro ojo de Nori Nori pendió en un hilo de silicona hacia el pico de papel.

—Porque lo amo debo prepararlo para el mundo real. —Buddy se acercó para olfatear al animal de felpa antes de arrojar un estruendoso gruñido—. Ni siquiera él lo quiere, los perros tienen un sexto sentido para lo maligno. —El moreno se inclinó para acunarlo entre sus brazos.

—A mí me parece lindo, lo pondré justo al frente de tu cama. —Jade ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a lo ridículo de esa discusión, él estaba demasiado orgulloso vislumbrando la ternura de la escena para pensar en algo más.

Él apretó el vaso de agua contra su pecho, sabiendo que el primer paso había sido todo un éxito.

Sí, esos dos _definitivamente_ se terminarían casando.

Nada podía salir mal con el manual de seducción para el papá soltero.

¿Verdad?


	2. Paso dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La gente que ya ha tenido la desgracia de leerme en "Fly boy in the sky" o "Dear future husband" Ya esta familiarizada con lo estúpido que puede ser mi sentido del humor así que ver a nuevos lectores en esto me dio mucha vergüenza, perdonen de antemano, la autora puede ser muy ridícula pero lo hace todo con amor. Muchas gracias por leer, no se asusten con los promps.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

El fin del mundo llegó para el pequeño Jade Callenreese.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, el libro que estaba sosteniendo se cayó contra el suelo, el rollo de primavera en su boca se desmoronó hacia las fauces de Buddy.

—Que Eiji irá a una cita a ciegas. —Su tío Shorter lo mencionó con _tanta_ naturalidad, como si estuviese hablando del clima, él solo siguió tragándose los bocadillos sin masticar mientras jugaba un videojuego.

—Creo que te escuché mal otra vez. —Jade se trató de relajar en el sillón, sin embargo, no le podía importar menos lo que pasaba en GTA. ¡Es que no podía ser verdad!—. ¿Una cita a ciegas? ¿Eiji Okumura? ¿Mi futura mamá? —El moreno pausó la consola.

—Lo escuché hablar por teléfono, parecía bastante sospechoso con el asunto. —El terror deformó la inocencia de esas facciones—. Lucía como todo un secreto. —El ex-pandillero no estaba tratando de espiar, sin embargo, el japonés hablaba demasiado fuerte y él era chismoso.

—¡Estás equivocado! Mis padres están enamorados. ¡Ambos babean por el otro! —Sus puños se tensaron contra sus rodillas, sus mejillas se inflaron—. ¡El otro día papá quemó el desayuno por quedársele viendo como menso mientras editaba fotografías! —La carcajada de su tío retumbó por toda la ciudad.

—Esos dos se mueren por coger.

—¿Qué es coger?

—Mierda. —Ash lo mataría cuando se enterase que era una pésima influencia para su pequeña adoración—. Verás, cuando dos adultos se quieren ellos sienten deseos por compartir una cama y darse mucho cariñito bajo las sábanas.

—¿Cuántos billetes le tiene que dar papá a mamá para coger? —El más joven rebuscó en los bolsillos de su jardinera antes de extenderle algunos centavos—. ¿Con esto le alcanza? —El moreno se atragantó con los restos de su rollito primavera al escuchar tan sucia pregunta provenir de una carita tan angelical.

—¡¿De dónde aprendiste eso?!

—Tu juego. —Shorter Wong entró en pánico apenas intuyó que un videojuego repleto de prostitutas, carreras de auto y corrupción no era lo más apropiado para un niño. Pero no era su culpa, el vendedor le dijo que era apto para todas las edades. 

—Joder… —Él se abofeteó mentalmente, su mejor amigo definitivamente lo mataría o siempre podía culpar a Griffin por esas malas palabras—. Te lo explicaré de nuevo pero puede ser algo difícil de digerir. —Jade apretó con fuerza los párpados antes de asentir energéticamente.

—Mi papá dice que tengo un IQ sobre el promedio, puedo con eso. —Digno cachorro del lince de Nueva York. Shorter se acomodó frente al infante en el sofá, él tomó aire antes de continuar.

—Cuando una florcita y una abejita están enamoradas, la abejita quiere intimar más para descargar todo su amor así que va a polinizar a la florcita con su aguijón durante una noche de pasión. —El rubio alzó una ceja, indignado—. Eso es básicamente lo que Ash quiere hacer con Eiji.

—¿Polinizarlo? —El moreno asintió, orgulloso por su explicación, tal vez debió haber sido maestro infantil en lugar de chef.

—Aunque si la cita a ciegas le sale bien puede que alguien más lo polinice. —Jade palideció.

—¿A-Alguien que no sea papá? —Esos grandes ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, la boca le tembló.

—Sino tienen cuidado incluso puede acabar siendo la mamá de alguien más. —El llanto escurrió hacia el mentón del más joven de manera desconsolada, la pena le quebró la garganta—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No quise decir eso! —Ahora entendía por qué Nadia jamás lo dejaba con sus sobrinos.

—¡Papá! —Como si fuese un depredador al acecho el aludido llegó a la escena agitado, su hijo era su nervio sensible, dejar una conferencia a medias con el presidente carecía de importancia.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Él lo alzó entre sus brazos, Jade se encogió contra el pecho de su progenitor, sintiéndose _demasiado_ pequeño para el mundo real.

—Solo estábamos hablando de la escuela. —Él tragó duro, apagando la televisión antes de que Ash se percatase del juego y pudiese cometer un crimen pasional. 

—¡Eiji irá a una cita a ciegas! ¡Hay que detenerlo! —La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—¿Q-Qué? —El corazón se le ancló, las entrañas se le revolvieron, el sudor le escurrió como ácido por la piel—. ¿Es verdad? —Contemplar semejante fragilidad en tan imponente hombre fue un estrago. Su mejor amigo solo ponía esa clase de expresión cuando se trataba del japonés. Era obvia la debilidad.

—Fue lo que escuché, lo siento. —La tráquea se le cerró.

—Vas a hacer algo, ¿verdad, papá? —Él sonrió, derrotado, sabiendo que no era nadie para impedirle la felicidad al moreno.

—No. —Le alegraba que él quisiese conocer a su persona especial—. Estoy contento por él.

Aunque los años de terapia lo habían ayudado a cicatrizar él todavía se profesaba como un trapo sucio. A veces las memorias llegaban de golpe, él podía recordar escenas con una escalofriante vividez, el diseño del cuarto donde lo forzaron a prostituirse, el olor a semen entremezclado con el perfume del cliente, los jadeos contra su oreja. En otros solo era capaz de percibir su propio terror o un insoportable dolor en los huesos. Él sabía que era _mucho más_ que esa etiqueta, él no era una víctima, se había convertido en quien necesitó, pero aún así, todo era diferente cuando se trataba de Eiji Okumura porque su misma existencia cobraba otro significado bajo tan inefable lazo.

¿Podía culpar al moreno por buscar a alguien mejor cuando él tenía un historial de un millón de hombres?

No.

—Pero papá… —Ni siquiera sabía si era capaz de llevar una vida romántica o sexual normal, nunca lo intentó, ser amigos estaría bien, no lo arrinconaría cuando él encarnaba la libertad.

Aunque lo matase por dentro.

Aunque le rompiese el corazón.

Él no tenía derecho.

—Tengo que ir a terminar la conferencia. —Pero ni siquiera bajó a Jade cuando dejó la habitación. El infante contuvo el aliento, él podría jurar que algunas lágrimas se acribillaron en esos ojos verdes, él lo abrazó.

¿Por qué los adultos se complicaban tanto? ¿Qué les gustaba sufrir?

Jade era un niño perspicaz, sabía que no debía preguntar mucho por el pasado de su papá o una expresión descorazonada lo recibiría, la única información que tenía de su mamá era que había fallecido durante el parto y que lo amó aun sin conocerlo. Si era tan protector debía tener sus razones, sin embargo, le frustraba. Una vez él quiso consolar a su padre luego de una pesadilla, él se levantó de su cama dispuesto a salvarlo de los monstruos solo para quedar paralizado, el pequeño jamás olvidaría la ternura con la que el japonés lo estaba abrazando cuando él llegó. Los labios del fotógrafo se llevaron la pena para colorear dulzura, él lo sostuvo como si fuese lo más valioso del universo y apenas lo vio husmeando lo invitó a unirse a semejante calidez. Ahí supo que sí tenía una madre.

¿Por qué su papá era tan estúpido como para dejarlo ir? ¿Qué no veía lo mucho que se amaban?

—No seas tan duro con Aslan. —Su tío Griffin era demasiado comprensivo con el nombrado—. Ha tenido una vida difícil. —Él lo arropó antes de acomodar a su peluche de Nori Nori favorito a su lado, sin embargo, él no tenía sueño.

—Pero ambos se gustan…

—Lo sé. —El más alto trató de ordenar esa matita rubia solo para acabar con mechones parados contra la almohada—. Pero le cuesta sacar sus sentimientos, más cuando se trata de Eiji. —Ese puchero molesto lo hizo reír. A pesar de las tormentas, Ash Lynx era un padre excepcional, un ser humano tan valioso que le parecía irreal.

—¿Los profesores nunca le enseñaron cómo hacerlo? Mi maestra nos ayudó a hacer tarjetas para escribir nuestros sentimientos difíciles. —La culpa de haberlo abandonado era despiadada, sus yemas se contrajeron contra las mantas, él enfocó su atención en el peluche.

—Él no terminó la escuela… —El más joven tuvo que parpadear diez veces antes de comprender esas palabras—. Él estaba haciendo cosas muy diferentes a tu edad porque yo no pude protegerlo. —Jade se sentó en la cama.

—¿Tú tampoco fuiste? —Griffin ladeó la cabeza, confundido—. Porque eres terrible sacando tus emociones, si te duele acá. —Él le golpeó el pecho—. Deberías decirle. —Él carcajeó, claro que su sobrino era un sabelotodo, eso le encantaba.

—Tienes razón, campeón. —Él le revolvió el cabello, con suavidad.

—Claro que la tengo, soy el mejor de mi clase. —Como si fuese un gatito mimoso él se dejó acariciar.

—Ojalá tú pudieses sacarle a tu padre sus sentimientos para que los expresase, eso sería mucho más fácil.

—¡Eso es! —El más joven abrazó a Nori Nori, emocionado—. ¡Ya sé cómo arreglaré esto!

—¿Cómo? —Ese verde sagaz fue un contraste violento con la oscuridad bajo la bruma de la curiosidad.

—¡Seré traficante de órganos! ¡Como en el juego de Shorter! —Alguien no volvería a poner un pie en esa casa.

El plan era infalible.

Segundo paso del manual para un papá soltero: Tráfico de órganos.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar el corazón de su papá para dárselo al japonés, una tarjeta fue su primera opción. Recordando las instrucciones de su maestra él buscó una gigantesca cartulina para decorarla, como le gustaba el verde por los ojos de su progenitor ese fue el que seleccionó, sin embargo, sus dibujos de Nori Nori fueron macabros. Segundo intento, él buscó un tutorial en YouTube para hacer alguna ficha en tercera dimensión, al no tener cera él metió un montón de jabón en barra al microondas para derretirlo, el caos fue inminente, la pestilencia a lavanda quemada cuando abrió la compuerta lo hizo entrar en pánico, una grotesca capa de espuma cayó hacia el suelo, ni siquiera Buddy se la quiso comer. Tercer intento, él trató de decorar al Golden Retriever con corazones pero este no se dejó, al final Jade acabó empapado de pintura y brillantina en medio de la sala, cansado de sus constantes fallos él se limitó a arrancar una hoja de su cuaderno y escribir una simple frase. ¡Al diablo! La carta parecía de preescolar, su padre carecía de habilidades artísticas así que le iba como anillo al dedo.

Luego de hackear la agenda electrónica del japonés él se las arregló para arrastrar al americano al centro comercial con la excusa de necesitar libros para sus clases. Apenas ese rompehogares contemplase la legendaria belleza del lince de Nueva York huiría despavorido, luego cumpliría su rol como traficante de órganos y le entregaría el corazón de su padre al fotógrafo y esos dos finalmente se casarían. Perfecto, ¿verdad?

—Si necesitas un diccionario, ¿por qué estamos en las cafeterías? —El infante le restó importancia al interrogatorio, él se dedicó a buscar el nombre del local anotado en la agenda del moreno entre los imponentes letreros de neón.

—Es para una clase cultural. —Pero no era su culpa, si Eiji no quisiese que se enterase no usaría «Jade Callenreese» como clave.

—¿Sigues enfadado por el asunto de la cita? —El agarre se tensó, aunque su hijo bajó el mentón él pudo vislumbrar un puchero asomarse entre sus labios.

—No… —Aslan sonrió, él no sabía si semejante transparencia era por la influencia del japonés o era propia de la inocencia—. Estoy bien.

—Jade. —Sus pasos se detuvieron en medio del pasillo, él se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo—. Entiendo que no te quieras separar de él, yo tampoco quiero, pero si escoge encontrar la felicidad con otra persona lo debemos respetar.

—¡No quiero hacer eso! —El infante lo trató de empujar, no obstante, él lo abrazó con fuerza—. Él es parte de mi familia, no quiero que me lo roben…¡No es justo! —Ash retiró aquel rebelde flequillo antes de besarle la frente.

—Nadie te puede quitar el lugar que usas en el corazón de Eiji. —La boca se le secó—. Eres especial para él.

—Tú también eres especial para él. —Su tío tenía razón, sería mucho más fácil si pudiese arrancarle los sentimientos a su padre para mostrárselos al fotógrafo como esa hoja de arce que encontró ayer—. Papá… —El nombrado asintió, sus manitos se crisparon contra su jardinera.

—¿Si? —Era extraña la manera en que él lo miraba, era similar a cuando vislumbraba al japonés, cálida e incondicional, la ternura en esos jades era desmesurada, sin embargo, era completamente _diferente._

—Yo… —Sus palabras perecieron cuando reconoció el nombre del local—. ¡Ahí es! —Él arrastró al lince de Nueva York al negocio.

La imagen fue terrible.

Jade Callenreese se había imaginado una infinidad de escenarios mentales acerca de esa cita a ciegas, sin embargo, él jamás esperó que su futura mamá se encontrase con una mujer. ¡No podía ser verdad! Eso era demasiado heterosexual para sus ojos. La mueca de desagrado fue inminente. La chica era hermosa, hasta él sintió el rubor agolparse en sus mejillas, no obstante, eso no le importó. El mismísimo Shorter Wong, autoproclamado el caballero de las damiselas, decía que la belleza de su padre era capaz de voltear a cualquiera, luego de tantos coqueteos descarados, caricias e incluso besos esos dos no podían ser solo amigos.

—¡No puedes llevártelo! —Como si fuese un gatito celoso él enrolló sus brazos alrededor del azabache—. ¡No puedes quitarme a mi mamá! —El escándalo fue lo suficientemente llamativo para captar la atención de los demás comensales.

—¿Jade? —El nombrado hundió su rostro en el vientre de Eiji, aterrado—. ¿Ash? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¡No es justo! ¡Ustedes se han gustado por más tiempo! —De repente los ojitos le ardieron y la nariz le quemó, porque la idea de perderlo era dolorosa—. ¿Por qué tuviste que venir a una cita a ciegas cuando estabas con papá? —Él sabía que su familia era lejos convencional, sin embargo, era perfecta de esa manera. Él los amaba, él quería verlos felices.

¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en arruinar sus planes?

¡El único decente en esa casa era Buddy!

—¿Cita a ciegas? —La incertidumbre lo forzó a alzar el mentón—. ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Shorter. —La risa de la mujer lo incitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Claro que fue ese idiota. —Él se aferró aún más al japonés, receloso—. Supongo que este es el infame Jade Callenreese, no debería sorprenderme que sea tan bruto como su padre.

—¡Tú eres la bruta! —Él apretó sus párpados con violencia antes de sacarle la lengua—. ¡No le daré a Eiji a una mujer tan grosera como tú!

—Vaya, de verdad es tu hijo.

—Pensé que estabas en China. —El americano alzó una ceja, fastidiado por el encuentro.

—Vine de visita por un par de días, pero no tenía ganas de verte la cara. —El japonés suspiró, sabiendo que esto había sido un caos, él no volvería a hablar por teléfono con Shorter Wong cerca—. Sigues tan feo como siempre.

—Sigues siendo una víbora venenosa. —El infante trató de seguirle el hilo a la conversación, sin embargo, se perdió.

—¿Entonces no eres una suripanta? —Ash se reprochó mentalmente por dejarlo pasar tanto tiempo con su antigua pandilla, ya se las pagarían por corromper a su adoración.

—Cariño, soy un hombre. —Esos relucientes ojos verdes se llenaron de perplejidad, la boca le tembló.

—P-Pero eres muy bonito… —Las mejillas le ardieron, de alguna manera le molestaba menos la idea de que el moreno fuese a una cita a ciegas con un chico hermoso que con una mujer, él negó, presionando sus mofletes. ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?! ¡Su papá era mucho mejor! Incluso él luciría más guapo con ese top tan descarado.

—Lo que faltaba, serás el primer amor de Jade sobre mi tumba. —El americano le cubrió los ojos a su hijo—. No lo mires o te convertirás en piedra.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quería que este bárbaro supiese sobre mi llegada?

El fotógrafo había mantenido en secreto la visita de Yut-Lung Lee porque conocía a los integrantes de la familia Callenreese. Aunque hubo un tiempo donde el azabache buscó de manera implacable destruirlos, luego de que la ciudad se hundiese en la decadencia _algo_ en ese chico se quebró para reconstruirse como un mosaico. La luna se empeñó en aborrecer el esplendor del sol porque el dorado lo ahogaba, sin embargo, la noche era hermosa por su tormentoso plateado, regalarse el valor para aceptar eso lo hizo darse cuenta de que se había equivocado. Blanca tenía razón, no debió tratar de separarlos, y aunque el lince de Nueva York le mostró los colmillos apenas se quiso acercar, él logró entablar una buena amistad con el japonés. A diferencia de las rosas, los girasoles carecían de espinas. Enterarse de que mientras todo este drama ocurría había un niño involucrado también lo devastó. Porque los inocentes no tenían la culpa de la crueldad adulta, él mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Lo lamentaba.

—Ya que están acá podrían quedarse. —Tener que proponer eso le dio asco, sin embargo, sabía que le debía una disculpa a Jade por perseguir a esos dos, pero si hubiese sabido que él estaba al medio habría actuado diferente.

—¿Podemos papá? —A él lo dejaron huérfano, jamás cometería semejante atrocidad cuando le hizo tanta falta su madre.

—Bien. —Jade escaló hacia el regazo del japonés como si hubiese recibido alguna especie de invitación.

—¿Entonces ahora son una pareja casada? —El rubor se extendió desde las mejillas del moreno hacia sus orejas, Ash sonrió orgulloso, acomodando una de sus palmas sobre esos delgados hombros.

—Por supuesto, ¿no es así, _sweetie_? La boda fue hermosa. —Que le susurrase ese apodo en la oreja envió un escalofrío por su columna vertebral—. Hicimos a Jade con mucho amor. —Yut-Lung Lee chasqueó la lengua, colérico.

—¡Es verdad! —Él sonrió, ahora que esos dos habían aceptado su relación debía dar el siguiente paso—. Incluso traje el corazón de papá para comprobarlo. —El pequeño Jade sacó con orgullo una tarjeta de su jardinera, el papel se había manchado con restos de chocolatina y tierra, sin embargo, eso solo le dio más verosimilitud a las habilidades artísticas de su progenitor. 

—¿Qué es esto? —Eiji lo desdobló con cuidado, aún podía sentir las miradas de los demás comensales clavadas en su nuca, no quería hacer un espectáculo.

—Los sentimientos de papá por ti, los escribí porque él está muy menso para decirlos. —El rubio trató de refutar, sin embargo, no tuvo oportunidad—. ¡Soy un traficante de órganos! —Yut-Lung Lee contuvo una carcajada contra el dorso de su palma. Al parecer la idiotez sí era hereditaria, al menos cuando se trataba de ese fotógrafo.

—¿Es así, Aslan? —La picardía en esos grandes ojos cafés fue reemplazada por una vergüenza garrafal tras leer la carta, las mejillas se le incendiaron, la boca le tiritó, sus dedos se crisparon contra el papel.

—¿Jade, qué escribiste? —El nombrado infló el pecho, presuntuoso.

—Le pregunté si podías polinizarle la florcita. —Oh sí…

Definitivamente Shorter Wong tendría una orden de restricción contra su hijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el cariño para leer, nos vemos en dos días más.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	3. Paso tres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el cariño para leer esta pequeña historia, ay, cada vez la siento más rara, mi especialidad es torcer los promps así que no se asusten por los títulos.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Con esto es suficiente? —La torre de centavos se desmoronó apenas él la empujó.

—No lo es. —Él infló las mejillas, enfurruñado, antes de tomar su alcancía de conejito para ponerla junto al resto del soborno.

—¿Ahora? —El japonés se frotó el entrecejo, fatigado. Llevaban más de una hora atrapados en esa ridícula discusión y se le estaban acabando las excusas para declinar.

—Jade no voy a tomar tu mesada, la respuesta sigue siendo no. —Él apretó los puños, crispó las piernas hacia el taburete y puso su arma secreta encima del mantel.

—¿Ni siquiera por un peluche de edición limitada de Nori Nori? —La risita que el moreno dejó escapar le cosquilleó entre los latidos.

—Ese es de Buddy. —Su atención se enfocó hacia el piso—. Y parece estártelo reclamando. —Jade bajó su mentón solo para encontrar al Golden Retriever tratando de morderle los tobillos por haberle robado su juguete preferido, las palmas se le empaparon de ansiedad, era una suerte que sus zapatos estuviesen pendiendo a mitad del taburete.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir a la reunión de mamás en mi escuela? —La frustración lo venció, aunque Jade Callenreese se consideraba a sí mismo el hombre más paciente sobre la faz de la tierra, discutir solo era divertido cuando ganaba.

—Porque no soy una mamá. —El japonés trazó comillas en el aire tras musitar la última palabra.

—¡Sí lo eres!

—¡No lo soy!

—¡Sí lo eres! —Él tomó una profunda bocanada de templanza antes de mover hacia la orilla de la mesa la pila de sobornos que el infante había recolectado para poder darle las manos—. ¿Por qué se empeñan tanto en negarlo? ¡Tú quieres que papá te polinice! —Jade carcajeó, satisfecho de contemplar tan violento rubor en las mejillas de su futura madre.

—Independiente de eso, estar al lado de ustedes dos es más que suficiente para mí. —Por más maduro que él tratase de lucir su fachada se desmoronó apenas la boca le tembló y los ojitos se le cristalizaron. ¡Pero no era justo!

—¿Por qué los adultos son tan tontos? —La gran debilidad que Eiji Okumura tenía eran esas esmeraldas, eran vívidas, inocentes e increíblemente brillantes. Eran una copia casi exacta a las de Aslan. Le encantaban. 

—A veces yo me pregunto lo mismo. —Sus hombros se hundieron como barquitos de papel en su jardinera—. No quiero presionar a Ash con ninguna etiqueta, no sé si se siente cómodo con eso… —El más joven le apretó con fuerza las manitos—. Pero está bien, porque mientras ustedes me quieran a su lado ahí me tendrán. —De repente él sentía que debía consolarlo.

—Te ves triste cuando dices eso. —La perplejidad chispeó en las pupilas del japonés con nitidez—. Dices que está bien pero te dolería si papá escogiese a alguien más, ¿no es así? —El fotógrafo maldijo esa sagacidad. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta un niño lo leyese con semejante facilidad?

—Quieres que te caliente la cena, ¿o no? —No anhelaba la transparencia cuando se juró que podría mantenerse como un incondicional, sin embargo, cada instante era más doloroso tener que ocultar sus emociones. La tempestad lo estaba sofocando.

—¡Quiero cenar natto! —El moreno se levantó de la mesa para encender la estufa—. ¿Por qué siempre ganas tú en nuestras discusiones? Es más divertido derrotar a papá. —Él empezó a saltear verduras picadas, aunque el pequeño era un adicto a esa delicia extranjera a él le gustaba asegurarse de que no quedase con hambre.

—Porque me tienes más favoritismo a mí. —El rubio contuvo un grito cuando Buddy saltó hacia la mesa para arrebatarle su peluche—. Si le sigues robando sus juguetes yo pasaré a ser su favorito. —El Golden Retriever le gruñó apenas lo trató de acariciar, luego lo sobornaría con croquetas. 

—¿Me amas más a mí o a papá? —Jade sonrió orgulloso, no hizo falta que el más alto se diese vueltas para que pudiese contemplar el sonrojo en sus orejas.

—Yo y Ash no somos eso. —Él hundió su puño en su mejilla, indignado—. Pero la respuesta eres tú, eres a quien más amo. —Los mofletes se le llenaron de cosquillas ante tan descarada confesión, saber que era la persona favorita del moreno _definitivamente_ le daba el título de su futura mamá.

—Estoy en casa. —Un resplandeciente mohín se pintó en el rostro del infante al escuchar la voz de su padre retumbar por el apartamento, los ladridos de Buddy no se hicieron de esperar.

—Bienvenido. —El americano se arrastró con la chaqueta a media espalda, unas ojeras garrafales y el cabello despeinado hacia la cocina, sus brazos se enredaron en la cintura del japonés, él hundió su rostro en aquellos mechones abenuz antes de suspirar.

—Estoy exhausto. —La risita de Eiji fue un pétalo de sol en la tormenta. 

—¿Día difícil? —El más joven podía escuchar los latidos de su padre en su propio pecho. ¡Ni siquiera lo disimulaba! ¡Esta era una escena de recién casados!

—Dirigir una fundación es difícil. —Aunque su padre era un simple bibliotecaria se pasaba planificando programas para jóvenes en riesgo o teniendo conferencias con autoridades importantes acerca de los planes de educación, él no lo entendía, sin embargo, le parecía normal, después de todo su progenitor era _casi_ tan inteligente como él.

—¡Hoy vamos a cenar Natto! —El desagrado fue inminente, el rubio se restregó contra el cuello del más bajo como si fuese un gatito clamando por atención.

—No te preocupes, le hice otra cosa al americano delicado. —Para Jade siempre era curioso observar el cambio que su papá sufría bajo la gentileza de esos toques. Lucía como alguien _completamente_ diferente en esa intimidad, mucho más alegre, galante y genuino.

—Eres el mejor, _onii-chan._ —Ambos rieron nerviosos sin apartarse.

—Deberían romper la tensión metiéndose la lengua. —La tos de su padre le pareció exagerada, él se dio vueltas, ruborizado por el comentario—. O también podrían coger para reforzar amistad.

—¿Ves por qué le prohibí venir a esta casa? ¡Mira lo que le ha hecho a mi adorable hijo! —Él cayó derrotado contra la mesa, sus dedos pendieron hacia el otro extremo del mantel, sus zapatos se arrastraron por las baldosas hasta chocar con la alfombra—. Jade, deja de juntarte con Shorter, es una terrible influencia.

—No pareces enfadado. —Ash revolvió aquella matita dorada con suavidad. Su hijo era su ancla cuando el océano de la desolación se coloreaba de escarlata, era la mejor parte de su alma.

—La cena me pone de buen humor. —Los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a correr al revés tras escuchar ese comentario.

¡Era brillante!

Tercer paso del manual para un papá soltero: Vore.

Como Jade Callenreese era un erudito por naturaleza, no porque hubiese buscado esas palabras complicadas en Wikipedia para sonar intelectual, él sabía que el Vore era el deseo erótico por ser devorado o consumir a otra persona, como su tío Shorter Wong siempre decía que sus padres se querían «comer la boca» el plan era perfecto. Él incitaría el ambiente con una cena romántica: el aroma de la comida elegante, las luces de las velas y la música cursi harían la magia para que esos dos terminasen aceptando sus sentimientos y aplaudiesen en la cama. El único problema era que él había heredado las nulas habilidades culinarias de su padre, además el japonés se preocuparía si él exponía sus preciadas manos al filo de una cuchilla, después de todo él era un americano delicado. Por eso él llamó a los profesionales.

—¡¿Cómo quemaste el arroz si trabajas en un restaurante?! —Apenas la pandilla puso un pie en el apartamento el infante se arrepintió, él apretó sus párpados antes de dar una patada frustrada contra la cama de Buddy.

—¡Es porque me estabas mirando! ¡Me puse nervioso! —La sartén que estaba sosteniendo su tío Shorter estaba llena de una asquerosa mezcolanza verde.

—No seas tan duro con nosotros, pequeño lince —Alex dio un suspiro profundo mientras trataba de acomodar las cursis decoraciones que el niño había comprado por internet, le debía decir al rubio que cambiase la clave de su tarjeta de crédito, habían más de cien dólares en globos, brillantina y pancartas de Nori Nori.

—¿Cómo es posible que el jefe aún no haya hecho algún movimiento con el camaroncito? Llevan años coqueteando. —Jade asintió energéticamente para darle la razón a Kong. ¡Por fin alguien tenía cerebro en este lugar!

—¡Es indignante! —El infante sabía que se metería en problemas por llamar a esos «destructores de inocencia», sin embargo, estaba desesperado—. ¿Por qué le dicen jefe a mi papá? Ustedes trabajan con Eiji.

—¡Es cierto! Él nos paga por ayudar en la galería, pero el jefe fue quien nos enseñó a usar armas —Alex le tuvo que cubrir la boca a Bones para evitar una tragedia, ellos _no podían_ manchar semejante inocencia al hablarle del mundo de las mafias o la prostitución. Fue duro, ninguno de ellos tenía una familia cuando Ash los encontró muriéndose de hambre en las calles.

—Supongo que es la costumbre. —Haber sido acogidos por él los salvó—. Es como un apodo cariñoso. —El más joven sabía que eso era mentira, había escuchado las discusiones e irrumpido en el estudio de Max Lobo para husmear, no obstante, cuando ellos estuviesen listos le contarían. Pero era frustrante que lo dejasen afuera.

—Tienes razón. —Él era un hombre grande, se tomaba su leche cada mañana y paseaba a Buddy solo en el parque.

—Jade. —La voz del moreno lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. No creo que esto sirva.

La cocina era un desastre, una grotesca espuma negra chorreó desde las cacerolas hacia el piso, el aroma a quemado fue sofocante, las galletas que había comprado para el postre fueron devoradas por esos bárbaros sin su permiso, las decoraciones lucían feas. ¡Todo estaba mal! La nariz le ardió, él sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte, nadie lo tomaría en serio si se ponía a llorar, sin embargo, el pecho le dolía mucho. Él bajó la cabeza antes de arrastrarse hacia su habitación para hacerse un ovillo en la cama, ni siquiera podía hacer felices a sus papás, que inútil.

—No te enfades, podemos pedir comida a domicilio.

—No es eso. —Las lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas, él se hizo pequeño bajo las sábanas, profesándose impotente—. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?

¿Realmente creían que él estaría mejor ignorando la crueldad del mundo? Él no era un delicado girasol para que le mintiesen en la cara, porque sí, era sumamente doloroso contemplar a su papá destrozado aun esforzándose por sonreírle, él _podía_ sentirlo temblar mientras lo abrazaba, él lo veía desmoronarse en miles de pedazos pero no era capaz de armarlo, sus manitos eran demasiado pequeñas para levantarlo.

¿Por qué nadie confiaba en él?

—Conocí a tu padre en la correccional juvenil, ¿sabes? —Él asomó su cabecita por las frazadas, curioso—. Nosotros tuvimos una infancia muy diferente a la tuya Jade, Nadia me cuidó cuando era un crío pero Ash no tuvo a nadie. —Su tío Griffin había pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo por probar un pescado banana en la guerra, él lo sabía.

—¿Qué hay del abuelo? —Irónicamente Jim Callenreese era mucho mejor en ese rol que siendo padre. Las rodillas le chocaron contra el baúl de juguetes, él se tuvo que encoger sobre la colcha. 

—Fue un papá de mierda. —Él se golpeó la frente, debía dejar de decir groserías frente al niño—. Tu papá es como una rosa, es alguien sumamente hermoso pero se tuvo que llenar de espinas para sobrevivir, la única persona que ha sido capaz de sostenerlo sin temor a herirse es Eiji. —Ese verde se tornó aún más brillante frente al nombre del japonés.

—Por eso actúa todo menso cuando lo tiene cerca. —Shorter rio, limpiándole los restos de lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Niño listo.

—¿Cómo era papá cuando lo conociste? —Dino Golzine encerró a Ash Lynx siendo un mocoso para destrozarlo en ese lugar, tener que verlo regalarse para manipular hombres…

—Me dio miedo la primera vez que lo vi. —Él enfocó su atención en las fotografías colgadas en la habitación de Jade.

—¿Miedo? —Aunque su mejor amigo solo tenía 15 años él irradiaba pura rabia—. ¿Por qué? —Él lucía como un asesino.

Sus uñas se incrustaron en un peluche al azar, respirar fue imposible ahogado en la añoranza. Incluso para alguien que había sobrevivido en la carencia le resultó cruel escuchar a un niño tan resignado a ser violado, Ash no solo _sabía_ que era el fondo de la cadena alimenticia en esa correccional, él lo aceptó con una escalofriante tranquilidad, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ser usado. Ninguna terapia les arrebataría esas memorias de mierda o les limpiaría la sangre de las palmas.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de quien es ahora. —Pero eso no importaba, no era necesario enterrar el pasado para seguir caminando, mientras se mantuviesen firmes en la tormenta estarían bien—. Tú y Eiji son lo más valioso que él tiene, por eso no sabe cómo actuar, creo que en el fondo tiene miedo. —Jade bajó el mentón, pensativo.

—Yo también creo que está asustado, pero Eiji no lo rechazará. ¡Mi papá es casi tan guapo como yo! —La carcajada de Shorter quebró la tensión, el ego de ese niño era impresionante.

—¿Te quieres rendir con la cena? —Él negó, despacio—. ¿Qué importa si Bones quemó los fideos? Podemos hacer más.

—¡Tú los quemaste! —La ferocidad en esas pupilas le erizó los nervios.

—Señalar culpables es grosero. —Él alzó al niño entre sus brazos—. Lo haremos mejor si nos ayudas, lo mantendremos en secreto de tu papá. —El más joven asintió, revitalizado. Porque saber un poco más de su progenitor era un tesoro.

¡Esta sería la mejor cena romántica de la historia!

¿Verdad?

Cuando la noche cubrió Nueva York ellos llegaron al apartamento. Ash trató de procesar la imagen frente a él, sin embargo, era un caos. Brillantina entremezclada con pintura se extendía desde su alfombra hasta la cama de Buddy, carteles fosforescentes con dibujos de ese pajarraco feo craquelaron el techo por culpa del peso, decenas de globos agonizaban en las sillas, el sitio parecía decorado por monos ciegos. El aroma a pizza captó su atención, una grasienta caja se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa junto a una vela a medio derretir. Él se frotó el ceño, ya era la tercera vez que le cambiaba la clave a su tarjeta de crédito, sin embargo, su hijo siempre las descubría, tal vez usar el cumpleaños de Jade o Eiji no era lo más inteligente.

—Supongo que alguien se divirtió con Griffin. —El americano negó, tomando asiento en medio de ese campo de guerra, la boca se le deformó tras contemplar las servilletas. ¡Eso era satánico! ¿Quién compraba diseños con calabazas en febrero?

—Esto es obra del diablo, no de mi hermano. —La indignación que se posó en las facciones del moreno lo hizo suspirar.

—No hables así de Shorter, es tu mejor amigo. —Él se acomodó frente a Aslan, la pizza lucía realmente mal, el queso se había congelado contra la caja, la salsa era una triste poza añeja, además solo quedaba la mitad.

—Ni siquiera nos prepararon la cena completa, esto es un insulto. —Pero de todas maneras él tomó una rebanada y se la tragó, el picor le danzó en las papilas gustativas, fue casi agradable.

—Por favor, cuando recién llegó Jade sobrevivíamos a puras sopas enlatadas, todo nuestro dinero se iba en pañales. —Ambos rieron, relajados. Aunque la vela apenas alumbraba la habitación no encontraron necesario encender las luces, su mano se deslizó hacia el japonés con cautela.

—Es verdad. —Hacerse cargo de una vida cuando él no valoraba la suya fue una sátira —Los chicos de la pandilla lucían patéticos intimidados por un recién nacido. —Eiji arrojó un bufido.

—La vez que los dejaste a cargo le pusieron el pañal en la cabeza. —Cada fibra de su alma se electrizó cuando Ash se atrevió a acabar con la distancia entre sus palmas, el toque fue suave, tanto que lo derritió, el pecho le martilló como si hubiese un espectáculo de pirotecnia danzando en su interior.

—Por eso tú eres su mamá. —Las mejillas le ardieron, le encantaba que él esbozase esos pucheros, sin embargo, no era su culpa. Eiji Okumura era _absolutamente_ adorable, tan tentador.

—Odiaba eso, ¿sabes? —Su atención pendió en la caja—. No saber si ibas a volver era terrible. —La desolación que chispeó en esos profundos ojos cafés le presionó el alma—. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era abrazar a Jade y rezar para que regresaras a salvo. 

—Eiji…

—Cuando fuiste a confrontar a Dino Golzine tú solo, yo pensé que… —La voz se le quebró. Él se inclinó hacia el moreno, tomándolo con una desmesurada gentileza del mentón.

—Lo siento. —Si algo lo lastimaba era que él esbozase semejante expresión—. Aunque si algo me pasaba sabía que Jade estaría en buenas manos. —La amargura en su llanto se esfumó bajo el vapor de la pizza.

—¿Qué le habría dicho a mis padres si regresaba con un bebé rubio?

—Que te metiste que una americana guapa.

—¿Una enferma llamada Barbara? —Él asintió.

—Con piernas de infarto y curvas de ensueño. —Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, esos feroces ojos verdes rebalsaron ternura cuando lo contempló, porque estar con él lo hacía profesarse _real._ Él nunca le pidió nada a cambio para mantenerse a su lado, él creyó en su alma cuando había renunciado. Las mariposas se empezaron a sofocar en su vientre.

—Esa era una terrible explicación. —La silla crujió contra el suelo, la brillantina se levantó por el movimiento—. Vamos a estar toda la noche limpiando pero fue un gesto lindo. —Ash chasqueó la lengua, amurrado.

—Las servilletas las compró con maldad. —El moreno tuvo que morderse la boca para mitigar su risa, apenas vio los dibujos de calabazas el rubio las aventó hacia el sillón, en el fondo seguía siendo un niño—. Lamento que se esté portando tan insistente con esa reunión de mamás. —De repente el ambiente cambió.

—No tiene importancia. —La garganta se le cerró, de alguna manera Ash Lynx se las había arreglado para lucir aún más galante frente al fulgor de la vela, su piel era una oda para el marfil, sus ojos un océano de infinidad, su barbilla acentuó aún más su masculinidad contra esas salvajes hebras doradas—. Iba a ir de todas maneras.

—Pero él te estuvo sobornando toda la mañana para que fueras y te seguiste negando. —El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

—Me tomó por sorpresa que me lo pidiera. —Sus piernas se contrajeron hacia la silla—. No quiero que sus compañeros lo miren raro si yo lo acompaño.

—Eiji… —¿Por qué era tan débil cuando lo llamaba con ese tono?—. Por favor mírame. —Él obedeció, un espasmo le recorrió desde las mejillas hasta el corazón cuando él lo acarició—. Eres lo más maravilloso que nos ha pasado en esta vida, nunca dudes de eso. —La sinceridad con la que ese verde chispeó lo abrumó.

—Pero los demás no lo ven de esa manera. —Que él tomase su mano para presionar un beso en sus nudillos descompasó la realidad. Él apretó sus párpados, sabiendo que necesitaba apartarlo, porque si no lo hacía…

—Jade es el niño más afortunado del mundo porque ha crecido a tu lado. —Él vería lo mucho que lo amaba.

—Estás exagerando. —Eiji estaba seguro que en su rubor se hallaba escrito un llamativo «déjame estar a tu lado para siempre»

—Yo soy el hombre más afortunado porque sigues acá.

—Eso casi suena como una confesión de amor. —Su risa nerviosa falleció apenas esos jades lo vislumbraron.

—¿Sería muy malo si lo fuera? —La conmoción fue implacable, él se movió tan rápido que acabó cortándose con el cartón de la pizza, un delicado hilo de sangre goteó hacia la mesa—. Sigues siendo un torpe japonés. —El aludido no supo cómo seguir respirando cuando Aslan lamió su herida. El calor le explotó en las orejas, la sensación lo abrumó.

—A-Ash… —El nombrado solo entendió lo que hacía tras observar aquel violento sonrojo.

—Lo siento. —Él lo soltó, ansioso—. Debería ir a calentar la pizza. —Él se tropezó con algunas servilletas apenas se levantó, la caída fue estridente.

Jade sonrió desde su cuarto, satisfecho. Aunque su padre no le estaba comiendo la boca al japonés él estaba conforme, quizás debió hacerle caso a su tío Shorter Wong y servirles alcohol para calentar la atmósfera, no obstante, por la manera poco heterosexual en que esos dos se habían tirado al suelo para juguetear mientras se arrojaban brillantina y globos, él supo que era un maestro de la seducción con apenas ocho años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No le tenía fe a esta trama, ha llegado alto para que ahora tenga planificación completa, eso pasa cuando me dan cuerda. Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer, nos vemos en dos días. 
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	4. Paso cuatro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo y el cariño para leer, me da penita que ya vayamos a la mitad del fic, estás dinámicas se me hacen nada.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Papá es rubio ahí abajo? —El carrito chocó contra una torre de leches antes de frenar.

—¿Q-Qué? —El tartamudeo entremezclado con un violento sonrojo lo hizo sonreír.

—¡Yo lo soy! El tío Shorter dice que eso es algo bueno. —El moreno presionó su frente en busca de paciencia, las ruedas chirriaron hacia el desastre de lácteos—. ¿Entonces, lo es? —Los murmullos en el supermercado le anclaron los hombros.

—No lo sé, jamás lo he comprobado. —Las piernas del más joven se contrajeron hacia el carro, sus zapatillas se engancharon a los cuadros de metal en una pataleta maduramente contenida.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Los he visto entrar al baño juntos!

—¡Jade! —El nombrado se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, fastidiado, él se hizo pequeño en el asiento del carrito—. ¡Sí lo es! ¿Estás feliz? —Sus ojitos se vieron encendidos por la perplejidad, él no esperaba llegar tan lejos en esa discusión.

—¿Entonces por qué no quieres aplaudir con él? ¿Sus pelos son feos? ¿No se los peina? —El japonés ni siquiera preguntaría, él tomó un empaque de leche antes de seguir con su búsqueda por los pasillos, con suerte la empalagosa música del local cubriría sus gritos.

—¿Puedes revisar la lista?

—¿No se ponen felices cuando duermen juntos? —Le frustraba esa desmesurada curiosidad—. No lo entiendo, solo soy un inocente niño. —Esa terquedad era digna sucesora del lince de Nueva York.

—Aplaudir en la cama es solo para parejas. —Hasta las orejas se le calentaron cuando musitó aquello—. Nosotros no somos eso. —El infante rodó los ojos, indignado.

—¡Pero duermen en la misma cama! —Ese puchero lo hizo suspirar, sus dedos se entrelazaron a esa rebelde matita dorada, él le despejó la frente para poder presionarle un beso en el ceño, la conmoción le resultó dulce.

—Sigamos comprando, tu padre va a llegar cansado y yo tengo que enviarle algunas fotografías a la tía Jessica, sabes cómo se pone cuando la revista se retrasa. —Un escalofrío le congeló la columna vertebral, sus dedos se contrajeron en la baranda.

—Ella da miedo. —El fotógrafo asintió antes de seguir arrastrando el carrito por los pasillos.

No era que el feroz Jade Callenreese amase las labores domésticas, él era el líder de su propia pandilla de Nori Noris, sin embargo, alguien necesitaba cuidar a su futura mamá cuando iba al supermercado, le gustaba encargarse de la lista y recibir halagos por cargar las bolsas hacia el apartamento, él era fuerte, ¡él era el hombre de la casa cuando papá salía! Podía protegerlo mejor que Buddy. Además, su tío decía que esos lugares eran la cuna que los pervertidos usaban para ligar, él no dejaría que nadie tratase de polinizar al moreno.

—¡Eiji, cariño! —Una dulce sonrisa se pintó en el nombrado tras escuchar esa voz.

—Señora Owens, hola. —Jade se trató de esconder en el carro, aunque no le gustaba lidiar con las vecinas su papá le había enseñado a ser amable.

—Veo que has traído al pequeño lince. —Un áspero beso le fue entregado con violencia en la mejilla, él se intentó limpiar el labial, sin embargo, sus palmas ya estaban embarradas—. La receta que me diste para preparar takoyaki fue fabulosa, a toda mi familia le encantó. —Sus dedos juguetearon sobre la baranda del asiento.

—Gracias, mi madre me la mandó para Jade pero pensé que le gustaría. —La mujer arrojó un agudo chillido por el comentario, el más joven se cubrió las orejas y arrugó la nariz, odiaba ese perfume a vieja chismosa.

—Ella debe mimarlo mucho, las abuelas adoramos consentir a los nietos. —El infante alzó una ceja, victorioso—. Son una familia adorable, Ash es un hombre afortunado. —¡Hasta la anciana del segundo piso le daba la razón!

—Nosotros no… —Ella lo silenció con un gesto.

—Los tiempos han cambiado, cariño. —Un guiño descarado le fue entregado—. No tienes que ocultarlo, ese hombre babea por ti. —Jade se restregó contra el pecho del japonés, clamando por atención.

—Te lo dije mamá, no es necesario esconderlo. —Las cejas le temblaron, al parecer los malos hábitos sí se heredaban—. ¿No le parece cruel que lo nieguen frente a mí? Ni siquiera usan sus anillos de matrimonio para disimular. —La señora Owens le lanzó una mirada de reproche, él tragó duro.

—Eso no está bien. —Jade hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular lo mucho que le desagradaba que ella le revolviese el cabello, apestaría a naftalina por semanas—. Discutiremos eso en nuestra reunión del jueves, ya compré el vino para los chismes.

—Pero…

—¡Espero verte con tu anillo de matrimonio! —Con un movimiento flojo ella se despidió.

—¡Sí eres una ama de casa! —Sus nudillos se crisparon contra la baranda de plástico.

—¡No lo soy! Solo me junto con ellas. —El más joven se frotó los mofletes para quitarse el labial, no obstante, el carmín se le extendió hacia el mentón, la frustración le quemó las pupilas.

—Eiji… —La expresión que el nombrado le regaló le descompasó los latidos, la gentileza atrapada en esos profundos ojos cafés fue infinita, él se profesó seguro bajo esa sonrisa. 

—Eso te pasa por tratar de sabotearme. —Él lo limpió con suavidad—. Mejor. —Jade bajó su cabeza, apenado. La ternura de Eiji Okumura le resultaba paralizante, sus memorias más preciosas las tenía junto a él y su papá. Él los amaba.

—Gracias. —El carro frenó en la sección de repostería.

—Pero ahora necesito llevarle un postre como soborno o me juzgarán por mala maternidad. —Sus manos pendieron hacia una mezcla de chocolate.

—¿Por qué no compras una barra? —Esa mueca de desagrado le pareció graciosa, él se inclinó lo que más pudo en el asiento, sus zapatillas se enredaron en la reja del carro, las ruedas crujieron por el movimiento.

—Esas cosas llenas de azúcar no me gustan. —Él jamás se pudo acostumbrar al dulzor que caracterizaba a la cultura americana—. En Japón para el día de los enamorados tú haces tu propio chocolate para la persona que te gusta, no lo compras. —Jade tomó la caja, emocionado.

—¿Alguna vez le diste a papá? —Él se quiso enfadar por la pregunta, sin embargo, la inocencia que desbordaron esos grandes ojos verdes se lo impidió. Era injusto amarlo tanto.

—No pero cuando era estudiante recibí varios. —Los pelos se le engrifaron cual un gato enfurruñado—. Aunque no lo creas yo era bastante popular en la escuela, era un saltador de pértiga.

—Lo sé, papá dice que te veías caliente con el uniforme. —La perplejidad lo hizo retroceder hasta chocar con el estante, diferentes mezclas de repostería le cayeron en la cabeza.

—¡Él no dice eso!

—Pero lo piensa. —Esa aventura en el supermercado le dio una brillante idea. ¡Él era un genio!

Cuarto paso del manual para un papá soltero: ácido.

Él estaba decidido a aumentar la intensidad en su planificación, por eso esta vez incluiría a su papá, era momento de que ese lince perezoso se pusiese las pilas para seducir al japonés. Él no podía depender de su increíble ingenio por siempre. El plan era sencillo, usando esa rara mezcla repostera ellos harían sus propios chocolates caseros con el objetivo de confesarse, como a su futura madre le desagradaba lo dulce ellos verterían una buena cantidad de limones para aumentar el placer. El gesto sería tan conmovedor que esos dos terminarían aplaudiendo durante toda la noche, por supuesto él lo sabría, se le había vuelto costumbre acomodar una oreja contra el dormitorio de la pareja para asegurarse que estuviesen progresando pero nada pasaba. Los adultos eran mensos cuando les gustaba alguien. ¡Patéticos! No como él, un experto en el romance con tan solo ocho años, en el futuro él se haría millonario con este manual, tal vez incluso podría invitar a salir a Yut-Lung Lee a un motel.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? —Ver al imponente Ash Lynx con un delantal de Nori Nori amarrado a la cintura, una coleta floja en el cabello y harina en la cara lo hizo sonreír, su padre lucía más guapo sin traje de oficina.

—Porque tenemos que dárselos a nuestros compañeros de clases, es obvio. —Él se había tenido que parar en un banquillo para alcanzar el mostrador de la cocina, él vacío la caja contra el mantel, un grueso manual de instrucciones cayó junto a las bolsas de dulces.

—¿Por qué no solo compramos chocolate en barra? —¡Pero que insulto! ¿Acaso el fabricante lo creía idiota? El infante convirtió las instrucciones en una bola antes de lanzarla a la basura, su tiro falló miserablemente para estrellarse contra el rostro de Buddy.

—Porque es más romántico hacerlos desde cero. —Jade rodó los ojos, se lo tenía que explicar _todo_ a su papá—. No eres muy galante, con razón el tío Griffin es más popular con las vecinas. —Las mejillas le quemaron, él se apretó el delantal, ahora era personal.

—Soy popular entre las amas de casa. —Su hijo alzó una ceja, cruzando sus brazos sobre su mandil—. ¡Lo soy!

—Pero no tanto como Eiji. —La sonrisa de su papá le cosquilleó en la pancita, poder contemplar tan genuino mohín no tuvo precio.

—Él _es_ una ama de casa. —Ambos rieron, abriendo los empaques de chocolate.

—¡Sí lo es!

Jade ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar a su progenitor al voltear la primera bolsa en una olla con aceite, grotescas burbujas negras se comenzaron a formar en una viscosa espuma, el aroma del dulce le recordó al caucho, sin importar que tanto lo revolviesen la textura se asimiló a la brea, Buddy arrojó un gruñido feroz cuando un chorro de chocolate cayó hacia su juguete, más que azúcar eso parecía ácido corrosivo, el ojo de ese peluche se quemó. En su segundo intento ellos metieron un empaque al microondas, sin embargo, al dejar un bol de vidrio reposar por diez minutos bajo el calor este acabó explotando, el sudor corrió por la frente del rubio, su adorado japonés no estaría feliz con este desastre, él no era malo cocinando, no obstante, tratar de impresionar a su hijo bloqueó sus 200 puntos de IQ para convertirlo en Shorter Wong. Usando la última porción ellos derritieron el contenido con mantequilla en la sartén, el compuesto lucía asquerosamente grasoso pero se veía comestible.

—No. —Ash frenó a su pequeño hijo antes de que metiese los dedos en la sartén para probarlo—. Cómelo con esto. —Él hundió una espátula en la mezcla, la cremosidad del chocolate lo relajó, el aroma era agradable, casi lucía apetitoso.

—¡Está delicioso!

—Ahora tenemos que ponerlo en el congelador. —Cuando su padre se dio vueltas él tomó el vinagre de limón para verter media botella en la sartén, aunque él amaba lo dulce debía respetar los gustos del moreno.

—¡Quedó muy bien! —Jade contempló emocionado como su papá vaciaba la mezcla en los moldes antes de llevarla al congelador.

—Estás demasiado inquieto con esto. —El rostro del americano se hallaba manchado con caramelo, esos dorados mechones se encontraban cubiertos de harina gracias a la improvisada pelea que tuvieron, él también estaba pegoteado con dulces—. ¿Es para alguna chica que te gusta?

—Podría darle al tío Yue si sobran. —El horror fue inminente.

—No le entregaré mi preciado hijo a una víbora. —Ese puchero le llenó el alma de sol, inflar las mejillas y tensar el ceño era un hábito que le había copiado al japonés, ambos se habían sentado frente a la barra.

—¿A mamá le gustaban los chocolates? —Él lo musitó bajito, casi con temor a ser escuchado.

—Jade… —Él tomó con dulzura el mentón de su hijo, era destructivo contemplar como la pena empañaba a tan despampanante retazo de esperanza—. Le gustaban, ella era bastante buena para los dulces, igual que tú. —La nariz le cosquilleó por culpa del colorante, mirar a su padre lo hizo sentir _demasiado_ pequeño.

—¿Hacías chocolates a mi edad? —Para Ash era un campo minado hablar sobre su pasado, él temía que su hijo pudiese ver lo repugnante que era, que hipócrita debía sonar siendo tan protector cuando él…

—No. —Antiguo líder de pandilla, asesino, prostituta y aún temblaba. Él podía cargar con esas tortuosas memorias para cambiar, sin embargo, el pavor a que esos ingenuos ojos lo vislumbrasen con desprecio era garrafal. ¿Cómo estar orgulloso de papá si atendió clientes antes de aprender a gritar?

—Papá… —Como si pudiese leerlo con una impresionante transparencia él le tomó las manos—. Yo no te amaré menos si hiciste cosas feas. —La conmoción le paralizó los latidos.

—¿Qué? —Jade quiso bajar la cabeza pero no lo hizo.

—El tío Shorter me contó que se conocieron en la correccional. —El infante perdió el aliento cuando lo sintió temblar, su padre se estaba cayendo a pedazos al frente de él. ¡Podía sostenerlo!—. Eres el mejor papá del mundo y te amo, no me importa lo que hiciste. —Pero las lágrimas escurrieron por el mentón de Aslan en una tempestad descorazonada.

—Jade… —Él lo abrazó con fuerza. Aunque este niño no compartía herencia genética con el japonés había heredado aquella desmesurada bondad, que alivio que fuese tan hermoso como la libertad—. Gracias. —De repente el nombrado también quiso llorar, él se hundió en el pecho de su papá, refugiándose en la estridencia de sus latidos.

—Mereces ser feliz. —El americano sonrió, sabiendo que su cachorro era mucho más inteligente que él.

—Vaya, parece que interrumpí algo importante. —Eiji tuvo que contener una risita luego de contemplar tan desastrosa escena, encontrar a esos dos llorando, con harina en sus caras y delantales manchados removió lo más profundo de su alma.

—¡Papá te hizo chocolates de amor! —El aludido no tuvo tiempo para reclamar, Jade ya había sacado del congelador las golosinas para ponerlas encima de la barra—. ¡Tienen mucho limón! Como te gustan. —Él se quitó la chaqueta antes de observar unas paletas grumosas de dudosa procedencia.

—¿Con limón? —Sus papilas gustativas fueron destruidas al instante, la acidez le quemó la garganta, los ojos le ardieron, la lengua se le derritió, ese pequeño mordisco le costó el sentido del gusto.

—¿Saben bien? —Un camino de pena se deslizó hacia su barbilla, él asintió, enfermo. 

—Puedes presumirles a las demás amas de casa sobre lo dedicados que son tu marido y tu hijo. —El rubio arrugó la nariz, asqueado por su propia creación.

—Seré la envidia del edificio, mientras las demás reciben cajas de bombones yo puedo decirles que mi esposo me trató de envenenar. —Ambos se inclinaron hacia la barra, divertidos. Ash le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de las orejas antes de suspirar, la cercanía lo estaba sofocando.

—Luces bonito hoy. —Jade se golpeó la frente, no había _nada_ heterosexual en una pareja de hombres que llevaban solteros ocho años criando a un hijo juntos. ¡Por favor! ¡Que desesperantes!—. Siempre luces bonito pero hoy te pusiste mi suéter. —Él sonrió nervioso, electricidad se le agolpó desde la nuca hasta el alma bajo los toques del rubio.

—Eres tú quien está usando mi delantal, Ash. —El rubor fue inminente—. Te queda algo pequeño pero te ves adorable. 

—Tendrás que prepararme algunos chocolates para compensarme. —El infante tuvo que contener sus ganas de empujarlos para que se besaran, él se tiró las ojeras, esos dos le sacarían canas a los ocho años.

—¡Por favor ya cómanse! —Ambos se golpearon la frente bajo el grito de Jade, sus puños se habían apretado contra el mandil, la boca le temblaba—. No es bueno estresar a los niños.

—Tienes razón. —La casa era un desastre—. ¿Quieres ver una película mientras comemos chatarra como premio? —Los ojos se le iluminaron, él extendió sus manos hacia su progenitor en busca de ser alzado.

—¡Quiero ver plaza sésamo! —Él adoraba ser mimado por sus padres.

—¿Escuchaste eso, _onii-chan_? Por fin podrás aprender a contar hasta diez. —El aludido le sacó la lengua pero se dejó abrazar, en el fondo le encantaba que lo molestara.

Disimular su felicidad fue imposible, no existía sensación más reconfortante que estar acurrucado en el sofá con el japonés apoyado en su hombro y Jade recostado en su regazo, aunque la voz del monstruo come galletas le taladró los tímpanos como un pájaro carpintero esa pequeña sonrisa no tuvo precio. Él estrujó sus párpados, era paralizante, él no tuvo un padre verdadero hasta que conoció a Max Lobo, le aterraba estar ensuciando a tan delicado retazo de inocencia con su pasado. A veces era insoportable mirarlo porque le recordaba al niño que fue pero nadie escuchó, era más fácil anhelar la muerte en una carcasa congelada antes que aceptar lo podrido que estaba.

Cuando Eiji Okumura se quedó a su lado e insistió en que podían ser una familia _normal_ la idea le pareció ridícula. ¿Cómo un hombre que gritaba todas las noches atormentado por los recuerdos podía tocar pureza? ¿Cómo alguien tan jodido sería capaz de enseñarle a volar? Supuso que se subestimó al compararse con un leopardo. El moreno tenía razón, ninguna pastilla adormecía esos traumas, sin embargo, él le enseñó a acunar ese cruel desconsuelo para asegurarse de que Jade jamás pasase por lo mismo. Ambos lo inspiraron para que dejase de aborrecer lo sórdido y aceptase que no todo sería bueno, pero estos pequeños momentos plagados de felicidad los haría eternos.

Tonto, ¿no? Cuando empezó a vivir por alguien más se dio cuenta de que no era un leopardo y sí podía cambiar.

—Creo que se agotó en la cocina. —Su hijo se había convertido en un ovillo somnoliento encima de sus muslos, él repasó su rostro con una ternura infinita, a pesar de todo él lo había salvado.

—Se supone que ustedes son genios. ¿Por qué le pusieron limón a los chocolates? —La dulzura le caló hacia los pulmones, aunque usaban el mismo shampoo este siempre olía más delicioso en Eiji.

—Dijo que así te gustaban. —El más bajo chasqueó la lengua, él no se quiso mover, Jade se había aferrado a su suéter con los puños.

—¿Sabes qué me preguntó antes de encontrarme con la señora Owens? —Ash negó, curioso—. ¿Por qué no aplaudíamos en la cama? —Él se frotó el entrecejo, sabía que no podía esperar mucho si la mitad de la crianza la habían hecho pandilleros pero aun así esto era humillante.

—Es un chico astuto. —Un pesado suspiro retumbó bajo la película, la única iluminación que había en el cuarto provenía de la televisión, los colores chispearon en el dorado de sus pestañas, las orejas le ardieron tras recordar la conversación en el supermercado. Los amigos _no debían_ saber eso.

—Me tendrás que comprar una sortija para que no me molesten, la señora Owens está convencida de que somos un matrimonio. —La galantería en su sonrisa le derritió los latidos, adoraba que Aslan esbozase esa expresión, era como si solo la guardase para él.

—¿Nunca has pensado en conseguir una novia? —La tristeza en la pregunta fue imposible de disimular, sus manos se entrelazaron con timidez sobre el sofá.

—¿Para qué Jade la llame suripanta? No gracias. —Esa risita lo puso nervioso—. ¿Tú? ¿Nunca has pensado en conseguirle una verdadera mamá? Siento que le hace falta. —No existió vacilación en su negativa, sin mover sus piernas él se inclinó hacia el japonés.

—Todo lo que necesito se encuentra acá. —El pecho se le llenó de cosquillas con tan descarado toque, él no sabía si era por las mariposas en su vientre o por lo surreal de la belleza, sin embargo, esos jades se tornaron mucho más nítidos luego de un pestañeo seductor.

—Estás exagerando. —Él quiso bajar el mentón, no obstante, las palmas del americano ya estaban sosteniendo sus mejillas—. Max me dijo que eres popular en su empresa…

—¿Celoso, _onii-chan_? —El corazón le desbordó colores ante tan lindo mohín—. Tal vez debería comprarte una sortija. —Él se dejó acariciar.

—Quizás deberías. —Sus yemas se detuvieron sobre esos tentadores labios, él tragó duro. Se había prometido que sería suficiente mantenerse en una dudosa amistad, sin embargo, si Eiji lo seguía contemplando de esa manera, como si estuviese esperando algo, él mismo lo terminaría deseando.

—La otra semana es la reunión de padres, ¿irás conmigo? —Maldición, estaba tan enamorado. Ni siquiera lo podía disimular, su hijo tenía razón, esta relación era una tortura.

—Ya quedé atrapado como su mamá luego de que me presentase así en clase, no creo tener muchas opciones. —Ambos rieron, Aslan presionó un beso sobre la frente del japonés, odiándose por no tener el coraje suficiente para llegar hasta sus labios, pero los mensajes eran confusos.

—Eiji… —Él sabía que daría su misma vida con tal de verlo feliz, sin embargo, detestaba la idea de que él conociese sus pecados cuando anhelaba darle algo bonito—. Está bien si te llega a gustar alguien, no tienes que sentirte obligado con nosotros dos.

—¿Estaría bien si me gustases tú, Aslan? —La ternura de la pregunta lo embelesó, las mejillas se le incendiaron, el corazón se le paralizó ante tan estridente fulgor. 

—Sí… —Una mueca boba pendió en su cara—. Lo estaría. —Ninguno fue capaz de mirarse luego de esa confesión, ambos se dieron las manos sin poder concentrarse en plaza sésamo.

Jade abrió un ojito satisfecho sabiendo que esta noche habrían aplausos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y la profecía dice que este fic se volverá más raro y gay con los capítulos, pido perdón. Lo más probable es que nos veamos mañana acá mismo. Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	5. Paso cinco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, perdón porque el capítulo quedó más largo, esta en mi naturaleza no saber resumir las cosas. 
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¡Ash, despierta! —Un violento golpe retumbó por la habitación—. ¡He dicho que despiertes! —Jade asomó su cabeza para contemplar la escena, si algo le enternecía el corazón era la amorosa manera en que su futura madre despertaba a su progenitor.

—Hoy es mi día libre, no me quiero levantar temprano. —Que el japonés empezase a tirar de las sábanas lo hizo reír, él se frotó los párpados, un bostezo perezoso retumbó bajo los reclamos de la pareja.

—¡Ash! —Anoche lo habían descubierto espiando detrás de la puerta para presenciar los aplausos, por eso lo habían invitado a su cuarto, poder dormir entre ellos dos lo hacía profesarse seguro, era casi como un nido construido a base de ternura—. ¡Aslan! —Otro golpe hizo eco por el lugar.

—No quiero. —Aprovechando un descuido, su padre metió al japonés entre las sábanas, él se restregó contra su pecho antes de volverse a recostar.

—Hoy es la reunión de padres de Jade, ya vamos tarde. —La lucha de Eiji pereció vergonzosamente ante el peso de la realidad—. Vamos a dejar una pésima primera impresión sino nos apuramos.

—Deberías ser una esposa más cariñosa para despertarme. —La escena le recordó a un lince feroz aplastando a un conejito.

—¿Qué quiere el americano delicado para levantarse?

—¡Besitos! —Aquellos profundos ojos cafés rebosaron cariño cuando se posaron sobre Jade, él se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra esa dorada matita. 

—¿Mejor? —El más joven apretó sus párpados antes de asentir energéticamente, el rubor se le había expandido desde la nariz hacia las pecas, le encantaba ser consentido.

—A él lo despiertas con mimos. —Las palmas del rubio se deslizaron por la espalda del moreno, cada fibra se le erizó ante el terciopelo de los toques—. ¿Tienes favoritismos, _onii-chan_?

—¡Sí los tiene! —El infante exigió afecto al tirarse encima de su padre—. ¿Preparaste natto para el desayuno, Eiji? —El aludido apenas podía respirar, sus huesos crujieron al tener a esos dos arriba, la cama se había hundido como si fuese un abismo, lo matarían si lo seguían aplastando.

—Claro que sí. —Ash chasqueó la lengua, ofendido.

—Eres cruel con tu adorable esposo. —Él rodó los ojos, sus dedos se deslizaron sobre aquellas sedosas hebras doradas antes de suspirar, si lo seguía tocando de esta manera él no sería capaz de disimular lo mucho que le gustaba.

—¿Por fin van a aplaudir? —Una sonrisa coqueta le arrebató el aliento, era injusto que él fuese tan guapo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Deberíamos darle el gusto a nuestro preciado hijo? —De las orejas le podría haber salido humo por lo apenado que se profesaba, la garganta se le cerró, las piernas le tiritaron.

—Tenemos una reunión a la cual asistir. —Él se logró liberar en un descuido—. ¡Yo me encargaré de arreglar a Jade! ¡Tú vístete!

—¿No hay besito para mí? —Como si pudiese entender la petición Buddy saltó hacia la cama para llenarle el rostro de baba.

—Deseo cumplido. —Las quejas perecieron en la habitación.

Él arrastró a Jade hacia el baño para que se pudiese asear, sus párpados aún tiritaban por culpa del sueño, su cabello era un desastre, un hilo seco de saliva pendía alrededor de su mejilla. Él extendió los brazos para que su pijama fuese reemplazado por su remera favorita de Nori Nori. Claro que el poderosísimo Jade Callenreese se podía vestir solo. ¿Por quién lo tomaban? Sin embargo, su futura madre parecía _tan_ complacida cuando lo regaloneaba, él no tenía corazón para decirle que era capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda, además le gustaba recibir esa atención extra, él era la persona más especial del universo, adoraba sacarle en cara ese título a su padre. 

—No te apresures en desayunar o te dolerá la pancita. —El cepillo de dientes colgó inerte en su boca junto a un charco de espuma, el japonés le estaba acomodando el cabello con una impresionante suavidad.

—Te ves nervioso. —El movimiento de las cerdas le hizo cosquillas.

—Claro que lo estoy, es tu profesora después de todo. —Jade escupió la pasta en el lavamanos antes de enjuagarse la boca—. Además, me veo como un desastre.

—Eres la mamá más bonita del mundo. —Sus mejillas fueron coloreadas por un tenue carmesí ante tan inocente confesión—. También el papá más bonito. —Él bajó su cabeza, apenado.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Aprovechando que se encontraba inclinado acicalando a su hijo, Ash se dejó caer sobre la espalda del moreno—. ¿Yo no soy lindo?

—¡Sí lo eres! —El sueño se le quitó frente a tan adorables palabras—. Casi tanto como yo. —Una risa contenida retumbó bajo el vapor del baño, él suspiró, aquellos esponjados mechones abenuz le hormiguearon bajo la nariz, le encantaba ese aroma, era delicado pero floral y le sentaba de maravilla.

—Espero que no nos interroguen por nuestro matrimonio, ayer tus amigas amas de casa me emboscaron para preguntarme por tu sortija. —La suavidad en esa risita le acarició el alma, no existía sonido más majestuoso que ese.

—¿Qué les dijiste? —Él se restregó con recelo.

—Que éramos demasiado jóvenes cuando nos casamos, así que no pude pagar ni una baratija. —Jade alzó una ceja, indignado. Sí, la mirada que esos dos estaban compartiendo era la definición de heterosexualidad. ¡Jotos reprimidos!

—Los amigos no se abrazan desnudos. —Su padre se estiró con pereza.

—Estoy vestido. —Su hijo arrugó el ceño, ¿acaso lo creía estúpido? Un bóxer negro no era un pijama—. Cuando eras pequeño, Eiji me cocinaba el desayuno solo con un delantal.

—¡No es cierto! —Él le cubrió las orejas al más joven—. ¡No le metas ideas raras en la cabeza!

—Hieres mi corazón negando nuestro romance, _onii-chan_. —El aludido bufó, ofendido—. Y aún no le he hablado sobre tu uniforme de pertiguista.

—¡Ash! —Esos dos _definitivamente_ se tenían ganas.

La reunión con la maestra Coleman salió tal como él lo planeó, Jade Callenreese no solo era conocido por la superioridad de su desempeño académico, sino que también era alabado por su increíble carisma, apenas tenía ocho años pero ya se había autoproclamado como el justiciero del salón, las pandillas que atormentaban robando almuerzos o rompiendo bicicletas no tenían oportunidad contra su infame galantería. Pero claro, no los podía culpar, él era la encarnación de la belleza en un overol y ya tenía una carrera como novelista a medio construir. Era _obvio_ que solo recibiría felicitaciones.

—Si Jade sigue de esta manera va a ganar el premio por excelencia académica. —El nombrado infló el pecho y alzó el mentón, por fin esa anciana decía algo coherente, tal vez los maestros eran aburridos a propósito.

—¿Entonces no ha tenido ningún problema con él? —Ash lo observó de reojo, perplejo.

—No. —La señora Coleman se mantuvo indiferente mientras hojeaba los documentos en su escritorio—. Él es un angelito. —El ceño le tembló, no sabía si le llenaba de orgullo saber que su hijo era un buen embustero o de terror.

—Te lo dije papá, me porto bien. —Esa mueca petulante lo fastidió, el más joven se hallaba abrazado con recelo al japonés, los mechones se le alzaron con rebeldía por la fricción.

—¿No es mucha presión competir a su edad? —Porque Eiji provenía de un país sumamente exigente sabía lo destructivos que podían ser los méritos en tan inocente faceta, la maestra contuvo un grito al contemplar cómo el temible Ash Lynx desbordaba ternura en ese mohín.

—Es pan comido ganarlos porque mis compañeros son lentos. —La familia le parecía extraña, sin embargo, su alumno estaba creciendo en un entorno repleto de cariño, eso era lo importante.

—Lo único que podría pedirles es que controlasen a su tío, la primera vez que lo vino a buscar los niños lo escucharon maldecir.

—¿Griffin? —Él negó de inmediato.

—Mi hermano jamás diría algo así. —Su mejor amigo carecía de tacto con los niños, aunque llevaba años ayudándolo con la crianza sus malos hábitos se extendían como maleza. Jade le regaló una sonrisa inocente antes de encogerse de hombros, claro que fingiría demencia, cachorro astuto.

—No sé de qué habla. —Que le tuviese tanta admiración era un problema, él no dejaría que su adoración creciese para convertirse en Shorter Wong.

—Pero eso sería todo. —Las palabras de la maestra se agolparon en su boca, ella repasó los documentos con curiosidad, ambos palidecieron, huir del pasado era caminar sobre una fina capa de hielo.

—¿Algo le molesta? —Ella se acomodó los lentes.

—Señor Callenreese no he podido evitar notar la extensión de su currículo, pero… —Ella bajó los papeles—. ¿Usted no trabaja como apicultor?

—¿Q-Qué? —La boca le tembló, el calor se le acribilló en las mejillas.

—Jade habla con mucho orgullo sobre la pasión que le tiene a la polinización, se ve que realmente adora a las abejas. —Él se golpeó la frente, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¡Lo es! ¡Papá quiere polinizar la florcita de mamá! ¡Lo intenta cada mañana! —La mujer le arrojó una mirada curiosa al aludido.

—¿Usted atiende una florería?

—No es así. —Jade se frotó el entrecejo, tenía que explicarlo todo en este lugar—. Cuando una abejita está enamorada de una florcita, estás quieren coger… —Su boca fue cubierta antes de que pudiese seguir balbuceando, la risa nerviosa de su padre retumbó por el salón en un eco vacío.

—Ya sabe lo imaginativos que son los niños, no sé de dónde lo sacó.

—¡Lo aprendí jugando GTA con la pandilla! —Oh sí, él le arrancaría esa cresta de gallina púrpura a su mejor amigo.

Luego de que la maestra los interrogase incesantemente acerca de su supuesto trabajo como apicultor lograron salir con vida de la escuela, Jade caminaba dando saltitos mientras una sonrisa orgullosa pendía en su rostro. El americano suspiró, deseaba estar enfadado por semejante humillación, sin embargo, si él lucía tan contento por sus méritos no podía. Además le resultó hilarante contemplar al japonés tartamudear con el rostro rojo dando un sinfín de explicaciones acerca de por qué se quería dejar polinizar sino era florista.

—¿Puedo pedir un premio por mis notas? —El rubio se mordió la boca, odiaba que lo chantajease con esos ojos verdes repletos de fulgor.

—¿Qué te gustaría? —Eiji le quitó las palabras antes de que pudiese articular un pensamiento coherente.

—¡Una fiesta con mis amigos! —Ambos suspiraron aliviados, les preocupaba que pasase demasiado tiempo con adultos en lugar de niños, las infancias debían ser de algodón no de vidrio.

—Claro que sí. —Jade frenó sus pasos en busca de ser alzado—. Podemos comprar invitaciones para todo tu salón y bolsas con dulces. —Cuando su padre lo acomodó sobre sus hombros él se profesó poderoso, él extendió su cuello antes de saborear el sol. 

—Ellos no. —El desagrado fue inminente—. Quiero invitar a la pandilla. —Aunque Jade Callenreese era increíblemente popular en la escuela le fastidiaba compartir con mocosos, él era un intelectual que hackeaba en su tiempo libre. ¿Por qué lo reducían a un come mocos?

—Si quieres invitar niños hay suficientes dentro de tu escuela. —Además tenía un novio adulto, ¡él no era como esos bárbaros! Bueno, Yut-Lung Lee no parecía muy consciente acerca de la relación pero por favor, nadie se resistiría a su carita. Él iba al baño solo y casi no se le olvidaba alimentar a Buddy, todo un galán.

—Dijiste que podía pedir lo que quisiera. —Por la dulce sonrisa que esbozó el moreno él supo que no tenía oportunidad, esos dos eran una combinación mortífera.

—Bien pero si se portan mal se irán a dormir con Buddy. —Él presionó sus párpados con fuerza antes de asentir.

—¡Eres el mejor! —Ash chasqueó la lengua para disimular la pena, si pudiese él tomaría el mundo entero para ponerlo en esas manos—. Quiero que sea una fiesta temática.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—¡Calabazas!

¡Esto sería un éxito!

Aun contra las quejas del americano él logró decorar el apartamento con calabazas modeladas de Nori Noris, la pandilla aceptó más que encantada la invitación a su fiesta, incluso se ofrecieron a cocinar, sin embargo, cuando el nuevo microondas acabó quebrado tras hervir huevos en su interior, pedir comida a domicilio fue la mejor opción. El pequeño Jade se profesó satisfecho con los resultados, no obstante, al haber demasiada gente sus padres lucían distantes, ni siquiera estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, él infló las mejillas y contuvo una pataleta. ¡¿Por qué su papá era tan lerdo seduciendo?! Como el rompecorazones que era, él tomó una caja de su juguito favorito para atender a su novio, los adultos eran estúpidos porque querían, era una suerte que no hubiese heredado ese fastidioso gen.

— _My lady._ —Yut-Lung Lee parpadeó atónito cuando el infante se le acercó, una caja aplastada de zumo le fue extendida.

—Gracias. —Como si hubiese recibido invitación el rubio escaló hacia sus piernas para acomodarse sobre su regazo.

—No hay de qué, _sweetie._ —La mueca de desagrado fue dolorosa, ese mocoso tenía las mismas frases cursis que su némesis, moriría antes de salir con él, aunque le halagaba ser su primer amor, no podía culparlo siendo una belleza.

—¿Estás ciego para no haberlo notado? —La pandilla estaba devorando una tanda de sushi sin piedad al costado, algunas latas de cerveza se encontraban en el piso junto a Buddy—. ¡Sing se la quiere enterrar al camaroncito! —El jugo le escurrió por las fosas nasales hacia la jardinera tras escuchar semejante grosería.

—¿Q-Qué? —Yut-Lung Lee le limpió la cara con un cariño casi maternal.

—¿Cómo te lo explicó Shorter? —Kong jugueteó con una pieza de salmón mientras divagaba.

—¿Polinizar?

—¡Sí! —Los tres vitorearon borrachos—. ¡Sing quiere polinizar al camaroncito! —Él buscó frenético por la habitación, un grito de horror fue contenido cuando encontró a ese rompehogares riendo con el aludido—. Además acaba de practicar boxeo, ya lo debe haber sudado. —No. No. No. ¡Su futura mamá solo podía apestar a su papá!

—Amigo, él es hetero. —Las palabras de Bones no lo hicieron sentir mejor, de repente las pupilas le ardieron y las piernas le temblaron, él se trató de esconder en el regazo del azabache pero no lo logró.

—Pues no se ve muy hetero al lado de Eiji o Shorter. —Yut-Lung Lee les golpeó la nuca con una revista.

—¿No ven que lo asustan? —Demasiado tarde, Jade ya era una bolita tiritona en el sillón—. ¿No se supone que ayudaron con la crianza? —El azabache lo trató de consolar con mimos en la espalda, aunque era terrible desenvolviéndose en lo social, las espinas perecían bajo el filo de la inocencia.

—Tú mejor que nadie deberías entender esto, ¿no te gusta la dacryfilia? —El más joven alzó su cabeza, curioso.

—¿Qué es eso ? —Bones sonrió agradecido del diccionario que el japonés le había obsequiado, los clientes de la galería lo encontrarían irresistible con su elegante vocablo, hola a su aumento.

—Cuando alguien disfruta de torcer las emociones de los demás, es una manera de sentir placer. —Él parpadeó, procesando con lentitud esa nueva información. Los adultos eran raros.

—¿Funciona? —Su padre se encontraba en una esquina charlando con Max Lobo mientras su mamá era seducida por la copia barata de Jackie Chan. ¡Esto no podía ser verdad! Además le estaba pegando su aroma feo.

—Debe ser excitante que tu pareja te trate mal… —Alex le cubrió la boca, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

¡Brillante!

Quinto paso del manual de seducción para un papá soltero: dacryfilia.

Aunque Sing Soo-Ling fuese mucho más joven, alto y agradable que su progenitor él llevaba demasiado tiempo esforzándose para que esos dos aclarasen sus sentimientos, no permitiría que saboteasen sus planes. Siguiendo las costumbres sagradas que los clichés norteamericanos le habían inculcado él organizó un juego de desafíos. No tuvo precio poder obligar a su padre a bailar con una calabaza, ver al ilustre Shorter Wong ganar una competencia de sushi contra su mascota o pintarle la cara a Max con crayones derretidos. Las risas llenaron la habitación, el montículo de latas se convirtió en una montaña, hasta le pudo pedir a su futuro novio un beso en la mejilla, el rostro le quemó mientras decenas de mariposas danzaban en su pancita, las fotografías hicieron ese retazo de felicidad eterno. Finalmente llegó el turno del moreno, él ni siquiera lo tuvo que pensar, sabía que sería incómodo para ellos, sin embargo, los adultos se excitaban con el dolor ¿no?

—¡Te reto a que beses a papá! —Estaban en un círculo en el suelo, los chiflidos no se hicieron de esperar, un estridente escarlata le pintó las mejillas, la respiración se le descompasó.

—N-No puedo hacer eso. —La pandilla se encontraba _demasiado_ borracha para medir la gravedad de la situación, ellos no ayudaban arrojándole más leña al fuego.

—Todos nosotros cumplimos con los retos. —La mitad del mohicano de Shorter era verde, la otra mitad estaba mal rapada—. Es tu turno. —Antes de que pudiese protestar los silbidos lo interrumpieron.

—Eiji. —Él perdió el aliento cuando Ash le acarició la mejilla, un mechón de cabello fue acomodado detrás de su oreja con una impresionante suavidad. El corazón le retumbó en los tímpanos, la sangre le hirvió, las piernas se le redujeron a barcos de papel, él no soportaba que esos ojos verdes lo contemplasen con semejante dulzura.

—Ash. —Porque si lo seguía vislumbrando de esa manera él acabaría más enamorado.

—No te pongas nervioso.

Él apretó los párpados con fuerza, no era justo, sus toques fueron terciopelo contra su mentón, ese masculino perfume había calado hacia lo más profundo de su cordura para embriagarlo. Aslan se inclinó con suavidad antes de presionar un beso sobre sus labios, el toque fue un pétalo de rosa, efímero y delicado, apenas perceptible. Este era el primero que se daban luego del incidente en la prisión, sin embargo, acá no hubieron mensajes secretos ni movimientos descarados.

—¿Camaroncito? —Los presentes perdieron el aliento.

—Por favor no llores. —La expresión que Ash le entregó estuvo repleta de sufrimiento—. ¿Tanto te desagradó? —La voz se le quebró mientras la lluvia los ahogaba.

—¿Eiji? —Pero el nombrado no pudo mirar a Jade, él se levantó con violencia para encerrarse en su cuarto—. ¿Papá? —La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría cuando también lo vio llorar, la boca se le secó, la presión en su pecho fue insoportable, él se quiso acercar, sin embargo, estaba tiritando.

Esto no debía ocurrir así.

—Ve a buscarlo, yo me quedaré con el pequeño lince. —Aunque la voz de Max estuvo repleta de comprensión el reproche fue dolorosamente transparente.

—¿Hice algo malo? —Jade se desplomó en el piso, confundido, solo al tocarse la cara entendió que estaba sollozando como un mocoso berrinchudo, él no quería herirlos, solo… —. Lo siento. —La pena en la voz de su hijo lo hizo reaccionar, él se obligó a recomponerse.

—No fue tu culpa. —Esa sonrisa rota lo despedazó—. Iré por él, todo está bien. —No tenían que mentirle para protegerlo.

Lo había arruinado.

El japonés se había visto reducido a un ovillo en el suelo de su cuarto, sus uñas se clavaron a sus brazos, la pena no tuvo final. Era como si sus sentimientos finalmente hubiesen explotado en la superficie de la remembranza, él era una basura, el beso ni siquiera había sido deseado. ¿Cómo podía llamarse amigo si lo había reducido a lo mismo que esos monstruos? Él lo había escuchado quebrarse una infinidad de veces entre las sábanas mientras suplicaba por ayuda, él se juró respetar sus límites, amarlo con paciencia. ¿Qué clase de escoria era para haber disfrutado de un beso sin consentimiento? ¿Sin cariño? La lluvia no tuvo piedad. Él estaba enamorado no solo de esa desmesurada galantería, Ash Lynx era el alma más preciosa que había tenido el honor de vislumbrar. Ahora creería que era un cerdo, un maldito mentiroso, él arrojó su nuca hacia atrás. Pero eso era, ¿verdad? No tuvo la fortaleza para quedarse a su lado de manera desinteresada, él era una farsa.

Porque en el fondo deseaba ser correspondido.

Y él se odiaba por eso.

—Eiji… —Él no tuvo el coraje para alzar el mentón, solo se hizo más pequeño en la oscuridad.

—Lo siento mucho. —Las lágrimas le quemaron las mejillas, el terror le caló hacia los huesos cuando lo escuchó acomodarse frente a él—. Perdóname. —No lo miraría o se terminaría de romper. 

—Eiji… —Pero la fragilidad en su nombre lo forzó a contemplarlo—. ¿Por qué te estás disculpando tú? —El nombrado coloreó un parpadeo anonado, él estiró sus yemas para limpiarle la pena. ¿Por qué Ash estaba sollozando? ¿Por qué le estaba rompiendo el corazón con una expresión tan cruel?

—Porque te obligué a besarme.

—En teoría ese fue Jade. —La tensión en el ambiente se deslizó con el bamboleo de las cortinas—. ¿Te desagradó tanto para llorar? —Él negó, escuchando como la tempestad se agolpaba en el cuarto, él no era más que una caña de pescar sin un anzuelo, ¿no?

—Me odié porque lo estaba esperando. —Esa confesión pintó una sinfonía en sus latidos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —El moreno se mordió la boca, este sería el final, lo sabía, sin embargo, sus sentimientos explotaron.

—Estoy enamorado de ti. —El ambiente fue una nubla fatídica—. Lo he estado siempre. —Los mofletes le quemaron, sus miradas se volvieron a reclamar para plasmar una infinidad, las chispas se fundieron con los sueños, la confusión pereció en un delicado toque.

—Yo también. —El rubor se le expandió hasta las orejas—. Pensé que tú… —La risita del amanecer le cosquilleó en el alma—. Esto fue tan tonto. —Él se dejó caer sobre el hombro del japonés, aturdido. Se había convencido de que tenía que respetar la línea de la realidad porque no merecía a la libertad, sin embargo, esos grandes ojos cafés…

—Eso no puede ser verdad. —De todas las personas del mundo…

—¿Entonces soy tu primer amor, _onii-chan_? —¿Por qué se había enamorado de él? Cuando estaba tan podrido.

—Lo eres. —Él lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando atrás esas inseguridades para deleitarse con el momento, la ferocidad del palpitar lo hizo reír.

—Tú también eres el mío. —Porque no le importaba que tantos hubiesen usado su cuerpo al reducirlo a una prostituta, esta era la primera vez que se enamoraba, era a Eiji Okumura a quien anhelaba entregarle cada una de sus piezas magulladas—. No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy. —Por eso eran las únicas caricias que contaban.

—¿Eso me convierte en la mamá de Jade? —La risa de Aslan le cosquilleó contra el cuello, ambos se apartaron para mirarse, el tiempo dejó de existir en tan desmesurada ternura.

—Lo hace. —Él lo sostuvo como si fuese lo más valioso del universo—. ¿Puedo darte un primer beso real? Sin retos o mensajes de por medio.

—Puedes. —Y él le creyó.

Ambos se dejaron intoxicar por ese beso, la voluntad pereció cuando las yemas del americano le acariciaron las mejillas para profundizar el tacto. El sabor fue dulce, adictivo y caliente. Sus cuerpos se estrecharon con necesidad, cada fibra de cordura sucumbió en lo necesitado de los movimientos. Los latidos arremetieron en la pasión, el japonés tembló deseoso cuando la intensidad aumentó. Era como si hubiesen estado destinados a este tacto. Ambos se apartaron agitados, una tonta sonrisa fue compartida antes de suspirar.

—¡Sabía que se querían comer! —La pandilla se encontraba llorando conmovida del otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Tenía razón! —Aunque Max había tratado de cubrirle los ojos, él se las arregló para mirar.

—Lo siento, él estaba preocupado por ustedes. —Jade sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo que había cumplido exitosamente con su misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muerta porque una profesora me adoptó como su pollito para ayudarla, la vida de responsabilidades no me hace feliz, el siguiente capítulo estará acá mañana o el domingo. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


	6. Paso seis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Perdón por desaparecer pero me internaron por anemia durante un tiempo y recien ahora estoy poniendome al corriente con mi vida, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el cariño para leer.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¡Duele! —Sus movimientos cesaron contra su brazo.

—Perdón. —El algodón fue dejado encima del lavamanos—. ¿Te duele? —Él tensó las cejas y frunció la boca. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—¡Claro que sí! No sé tú, pero yo tengo un cuerpo muy delicado. —Ash chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que esta era una amarga cucharada de karma—. Duele mucho si lo haces sin cuidado, anciano. —Jade se acarició el antebrazo, indignado por los penosos vendajes que le había acomodado su progenitor.

—Deberías estar agradecido por mi ayuda. —Pero él no lo dejó terminar.

—¿De verdad trabajaste como enfermera? ¿Cómo no mataste a tus pacientes si eres tan torpe? —La mandíbula le pesó, él _definitivamente_ mataría a Max Lobo por andar de chismoso. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de un periodista?

—No des vuelta esta conversación. —Las zapatillas de Jade se balancearon encima de los azulejos, la pestilencia de la povidona se le atascó en la nariz—. No puedes resolver tus problemas golpeando a los demás. —La boca se le secó, qué hipócrita era musitarle eso a su adorable hijo cuando a su edad luchaba con garras para que no lo rompiesen.

—¡Ellos se lo merecían! —Él se frotó el entrecejo, fatigado—. ¡Ellos dijeron una estupidez!

—Eso no importa, no es correcto andar golpeando a tus compañeros solo porque dicen idioteces o yo ya le habría dado una paliza a toda la pandilla. —Sus nudillos temblaron contra el soporte de la bañera, los ojos le quemaron, el pecho se le comprimió. Su padre tenía razón, él lo sabía, aquella envidiable popularidad era gracias a su despampanante carisma pero…

—Se burlaron de su acento. —El japonés era su girasol en esta historia de tormentas—. También dijeron que su cara era rara.

—¿Q-Qué? —El pequeño no pudo evitar hervir en frustración. ¡Porque esto era una mierda! ¿Acaso esos imbéciles estaban ciegos? Eiji Okumura era el ser humano más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Él escuchó cuando dijeron eso. —La lluvia rompió en el jade—. No viste su expresión, él parecía _tan_ lastimado, me dijo que estaba bien pero… —Sus puños se tensaron en su regazo—. Es mentira. —La desesperanza que su padre esbozó fue garrafal, porque ser herido era un deleite misericordioso, no obstante.

—Él no me dijo nada. —Ash Lynx era un velero en una botella cuando se trataba de él—. Ni siquiera lo mencionó.

—¡Claro que no lo hizo! ¡Es más terco que tú! —De repente estaba lloviendo dentro del baño—. Quiero que me adelantes de curso, odio convivir con esos odiosos. —El americano trató de mantener su cabeza fría, no podía ser un espejo roto si debía resguardarlo.

—¿Cuánto te quieres saltar?

—¡Hasta la universidad! —Jade se cruzó los brazos encima del pecho—. Soy un genio después de todo, puedo ir a donde quiera.

—¿No te estás adelantando demasiado? —Bastó un parpadeo para que el ambiente cambiara.

—Mamá. —Jade estiró sus brazos hacia el japonés en busca de ser mimado.

—Ya hablamos de ese apodo. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso? —Esa matita dorada se restregó contra su pecho como si se tratase de un gato regalón, Buddy le gruñiría cuando lo olfatease.

—Porque estás usando un delantal para preparar el almuerzo, eso no ayuda a tu masculinidad. —La respiración del rubio caló hacia sus pulmones hasta intoxicarlo, aunque se había desvelado para entregar un proyecto él lucía más galante que nunca. Tanta belleza era pecaminosa.

—Él no te dijo nada cuando lo estabas usando tú, además los delantales son varoniles.

—Porque papá se veía feo. —La indignación fue hilarante.

—Eiji… —El nombrado contuvo una carcajada, el puchero que estaba esbozando el americano era una pataleta reprimida, en el fondo él no había cambiado—. Sí me veía bien, ¿verdad?

—Lo hacías. —Ash le acarició las mejillas antes de presionarle un beso contra la frente.

—Pero no tanto como tú. —La sonrisa del japonés lo hizo suspirar, sus yemas se deslizaron por aquellos desastrosos mechones abenuz para acomodarlos, el tacto fue pura electricidad—. Tú eres lindo. —El vapor del baño fue una bruma chispeante.

—¿Por qué los vendajes de Jade están tan mal acomodados? —El ímpetu que chispeó en esos feroces ojos verdes le erizó la cordura, la violencia en sus latidos lo paralizó.

—Porque aprendí de ti, _onii-chan_. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el aire—. Tus habilidades como esposo se han oxidado. —Aunque debió ponerlo ansioso tan repentina cercanía, no lo hizo. Era como si una barrera tanto física como emocional finalmente se hubiese marchitado entre ellos dos, él lo notaba en detalles pequeños e insignificantes.

—No recuerdo que te me hayas propuesto. —Eran roces bajo las sábanas, besos con sabor a café, risas en la calle o alas escarlatas—. ¿Señor Callenreese se me está insinuando?

—Lo hago. —Sí, eran detalles ínfimos, no obstante, para él lo significaban _todo_ —. Deberías empezar a llamarte Eiji Callenreese de ahora en adelante. —El rubor se le extendió desde las mejillas hacia las orejas, una trémula sonrisa se trazó como oda a la beldad.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso pero necesitas pedirle permiso a Ibe, él sigue sin perdonarte por lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos. —Una mirada ansiosa fue compartida.

—Todavía te trata como si fueses su preciada hija virgen. —Él se acercó—. No lo invitaré a la boda.

—¿Van a polinizarme un hermano? —Jade no había dejado de contemplar la escena con una sonrisa astuta y una satisfacción ferviente en el corazón. ¡Finalmente lo aceptaban! Tan solo se demoraron ocho años en darse cuenta de lo obvio, ¡bravo!

—Sabes que eso no funciona así. —El infante frunció el ceño.

—Pero pueden seguir intentando para bajar la calentura, incluso les conseguí gorros para celebrar. —¡Él estaba preparado para el ritual de polinización! Había comprado decenas de sombreros, aunque no entendía porque alguien los usaría _ahí_ abajo, sin embargo, los adultos eran raros, no era de su incumbencia. Tal vez los pelos de su papá eran demasiado horribles, por eso debía cubrirlos.

—¿Gorros?

—Sin gorrito no hay fiesta. —¿Cómo Shorter Wong seguía con vida luego de enseñarle tantas marranadas a su adoración? No lo sabía, sin embargo, está noche se encargaría de visitarlo con una escoba para enseñarle una lección.

Aunque el pequeño Jade Callenreese se profesaba satisfecho con los avances de la pareja todavía había un problema: ellos eran demasiado lentos. Los besos casuales y los abrazos empalagosos le llenaban el pecho de orgullo, sin embargo, aún no habían aplausos durante las noches ni un coqueteo mayor. ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerlo todo en ese amorío? No le pagaban lo suficiente.

—¿Cómo se crea una atmósfera romántica? —La práctica de béisbol acababa de terminar cuando su tío Griffin lo fue a buscar, el cabello se le había pegado al gorro, su uniforme estaba empapado con barro, él le apretó la mano.

—¿Tienes alguna chica que te guste? —La carcajada del infante retumbó por todo el campo.

—Yo soy un maestro de la seducción, Yut-Lung Lee y yo estamos muy felices en una relación. —En teoría él había aceptado sus cajitas de jugo y sus peluches de Nori, eso era _obviamente_ un noviazgo, ya hasta habían adoptado a Buddy como su hijo.

—¿Yut-Lung? —El castaño palideció, aunque no estaba familiarizado con la historia del clan Lee el desagrado que su hermano menor le tenía a esas víboras era abrumador.

—¡Sí! Nos casaremos en un par de años, no quiero caminar al altar con plataformas. —Él no tuvo corazón para bajarlo de esa nube de felicidad—. Será pan comido. —Un suspiro melancólico pendió contra la niebla, su adorado sobrino tendría una caída bastante dura en su carrera como rompecorazones.

—¿Entonces para quién quieres crear la atmósfera? —No hizo falta volver a preguntar, esos sagaces ojos verdes chispearon la respuesta—. ¿Finalmente esos dos están en una relación? —Su agarre se relajó.

—Lo están pero avanzan realmente lento, es molesto de ver. —La gorra le cayó hacia la frente luego de frotarse el entrecejo, al parecer la paciencia no era su virtud.

—Quizás necesitan una salida especial. —Él se acomodó el bolso de Jade sobre el hombro—. Creo que jamás han tenido una cita. —Aslan ni siquiera le tuvo que explicar la situación para que lo comprendiese, él contemplaba al japonés como si fuese la persona más especial del universo, eso fue suficiente.

—¿Una cita? —Él jamás se perdonaría haber quedado noqueado por esa droga, si él hubiese sabido que la inocencia perecería apenas cruzó esa puerta, él…

—Sí. —Realmente lo lamentaba pero habían errores imperdonables.

—¡Tengo una idea mejor! —El infante se felicitó a sí mismo por ser un genio.

Sexto paso del manual para un papá soltero: ahorcar.

Él se encargaría de sofocar a esos dos en romance, no toleraba que fuesen tan despacio, a este paso tendría canas cuando contrajesen matrimonio, la juventud era un tesoro valioso, él no los quería arrastrar hacia el altar con un andador. ¿Qué no lo veían? Por eso él planificó una cita perfecta para que esa relación floreciese. Su paseo de curso era el escenario elegido, la casa de su compañero era pretenciosa, una extensa piscina encarnaba la elegancia en medio de los jardines, las flores creaban una sinestesia de dulzor abrumadora, incluso contrataron a la banda de plaza sésamo para que tocase algunas canciones. Era infalible, la seducción estaba garantizada, además esos mocosos dejarían de subestimar lo perfectos que eran sus padres juntos. Él los ahorcaría con amor hasta que escuchasen los fuegos artificiales. ¿Quién no querría una cita con Elmo como presentador?

—¿Quién trajo esta cosa? —Pero la realidad adulta era diferente a lo que conocía—. Huele terrible. —Todo su curso se había sentado en una mesa para compartir una barbacoa.

—Es natto, le pedí a mi mamá que lo preparara. —La directora del comité alzó una ceja antes de dejar con desprecio el tazón.

—¿Mamá? —La mofa en la palabra fue grosera—. Oh cierto, tú eres el niño _especial._ —Jade abrió la mandíbula, confundido, esta era la primera vez que un adulto le parecía hostil.

—¿Qué quiso decir? —El japonés le acarició el hombro antes de negar.

—Déjalo así. —El corazón le presionó con fuerza, él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Pero él le pidió que preparase el natto! No era su culpa si estos simios carecían de paladar.

—Señor Callenreese escuché que sus trabajos son bastante reconocidos. —Jade ahogó un grito, una solterona estaba clavándole las garras a su papá—. Nosotros tenemos mucho en común, me encantaría charlar con usted en privado. —¿Qué esa suripanta no tenía dignidad? Él estaba al lado, las entrañas se le revolvieron con frustración.

—Tengo una agenda ocupada. —El rostro le quemó cuando vio que esa mujer estaba tratando de darle la mano a su progenitor, el dolor que se posó en esos grandes ojos cafés fue desmesurado. No. No. ¡No! Esto no debía salir de esta manera, ¿dónde estaba Elmo cuando se necesitaba?

—Pero nuestros hijos se llevan bastante bien, sería una buena idea pasar tiempo de calidad juntos. —El ronroneo en esa frase le pareció asqueroso. 

—Su hija es una pretenciosa que me cae mal. —Jade apretó los párpados antes de sacarle la lengua, de repente se sentía _demasiado_ pequeño en esa mesa, incluso sus amigos cuchichearon cuando se restregó contra el moreno. ¿Qué sabían ellos? Eran unos envidiosos, él trató de alcanzar el tazón de natto, sin embargo, una mano lo frenó.

—Es mejor que no lo hagas. —La voz del azabache se encontraba temblando—. No acá… —Los sentimientos que explotaron bajo esa infinidad de pestañas fueron demasiado complejos para que él los leyese, no obstante, la belleza se destiñó.

El resto del almuerzo fue incómodo, esa señora no dejó de insistirle a su papá para que se juntasen a una reunión personal. ¿Lo creía idiota? Ella lucía desesperada por polinizar, su vestido era más corto que el chaleco de Buddy. ¡No lo permitiría! Además sus amigos actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, le enfermaba el cinismo a pesar de su edad, pero no importaba, aún podía salvar la velada. Un chapuzón en la piscina le enfrió la cordura, presumir sus habilidades era un deleite, adoraba la admiración, si Yut-Lung Lee hubiese estado ahí él se habría desmayado por sus poderosos encantos como las demás niñas del salón. Él fue a buscar a la pareja a la cocina, mientras los adultos limpiaban los niños se divertían, ese era el orden natural de las cosas.

—Ni siquiera tiene un anillo, no puedo creer que un hombre tan guapo sea de _esa_ manera. —Dos mamás se encontraban lavando los trastes de espaldas—. No me malentiendas Gladys, hay gays atractivos como Ricky Martin pero ese chico es común.

—Pensé lo mismo, además los japoneses son tan feos. —Le podría haber salido humo por las fosas nasales por culpa de la frustración.

—¡Lo son! No es por ser racista pero la comida que trajo era realmente grotesca, no creo que sea un buen ejemplo para un niño tan dulce como Jade. —Sin embargo, el alma se le quebró apenas vislumbró la tristeza con la que se rodeó su futura mamá.

—No quise interrumpir… —Las arpías contuvieron el aliento al haber sido descubiertas.

—Cariño, no lo dijimos con mala intención pero sé realista. —El fotógrafo apoyó los platos contra su vientre, como si se quisiese esconder detrás de la porcelana—. Un hombre como Aslan está a otro nivel. —El más joven corrió hacia el jardín desesperado para buscar a su papá, si alguien podía arreglar este desastre era él.

—¡Papá! —Pero el aludido había sido rodeado por una multitud de solteronas.

Sin importar que tan fuerte empujase para que le abriesen paso estas se lo negaron, la peste de los perfumes lo mareó, algunos tacones le aplastaron los dedos en las sandalias, él golpeó con fuerza pero esa muralla de desesperación no se inmutó, bajo tantas risas falsas su progenitor no lo pudo escuchar, los ojos le ardieron, él dio una patada frustrada contra el suelo reventándose la cabeza para buscar una solución, sin embargo, fracasó.

Él no pudo concentrarse el resto del paseo de curso, porque aunque era el rey entre sus compañeros su papá estaba siendo acosado por un ejército de uñas postizas mientras su mamá no aparecía por ningún lugar. Cuando sus amigos regresaron a la piscina él se dio el valor para explorar la cocina, la boca le tiritó, los dorayakis que con tanto esmero hornearon se hallaban esparcidos contra las baldosas mientras esas señoras bebían vino, ellas los aplastaron como si fuesen basura. Contener un sollozo fue imposible, él podría haber muerto por tanta frustración. No le cabía en la mente que aún existiese la discriminación, la pandilla estaba compuesta por una infinidad de nacionalidades y eso jamás fue un tema, ¡hasta un niño de ocho años entendía eso! ¿Por qué estos doctores vanidosos eran tan idiotas? ¿Era divertido menospreciar a los demás? Lo más asqueroso era que lo usaban como excusa, esto era por su bien, no era como si el japonés fuese lo más maravilloso en su vida, ¿verdad?

—Eiji… —Él lo encontró apartado en los jardines, solo—. Yo… —Aunque vino a consolarlo era él quien estaba llorando—. Lo siento. —Porque saber que era incapaz de defenderlo lo destrozó. Quería que no le afectase pero lo hacía. Odiaba ser tan débil.

—Jade. —Él se escondió en el pecho del moreno, deseando que esos comentarios maliciosos se esfumasen. Nunca le importó tener dos papás, mucho menos que fuesen tan diferentes, al contrario, esa complementariedad le encantaba.

—¡Lo lamento mucho! —Pero ellas no hostigaron al fotógrafo por ser gay o japonés, sino por ser Eiji Okumura, eso le resultó cruel—. Ellas no saben nada. —¿Cómo se atrevían? Él tembló, sobrepasado, irónico ser quien se estuviese asfixiando luego de semejante plan.

—No tiene importancia. —Sus puños se contrajeron en ese suéter, sino se aferraba lo suficiente él desaparecería.

—¡Sí la tiene! —El llanto le escurrió hacia el mentón—. Si tienes ganas de llorar deberías hacerlo, esas personas fueron malas. —Las botellas de sus veleros se quebraron.

—Porque soy el adulto acá tengo que restarle importancia. —Él dijo eso, sin embargo, la voz le tembló—. No puedo permitir que algo así me afecte. —Oh, pero lo hacía.

—Eiji… —Porque en el fondo él pensaba igual.

Ash Lynx era una fuerza abrumadora e implacable, él no solo se las había arreglado para desbaratar una red de pedofilia sino que se había transformado en el adulto que necesitó, él era _tanto_ , fue inevitable acabar enamorado. Su pulso retumbó en la agonía. Él odiaba la idea de no ser suficiente, sabía que no era bonito, su inteligencia era común y su personalidad carecía de gracia, era doloroso aceptarlo. No deseaba navegar a ciegas en esta tormenta, sin embargo, ya estaba a la deriva. En el fondo el lince de Nueva York era como el océano, implacable, mortífero y despiadado, bastó un descuido para ahogarse en él, ahora ya no podía tocar la orilla sin importar que tanto batallase.

—¿Sabes la clase de cara que estás poniendo? —Las risas de los demás niños retumbaron en la irrealidad, sus emociones se profesaron descalzas y pérdidas—. ¿Por qué tienes que esconder tus problemas así? A papá también le duele que lo hagas. —Él cerró los ojos, agotado. Porque los amaba necesitaba componerse.

—Estoy bien. —Ese era el problema—. Deberías regresar a jugar con los demás. —Él se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Anhelar el amor en una bruma de ilusión era sencillo, sin embargo, ¿aceptarlo? Que complicado era acunar esas heridas con las alas quebradas.

—¡No quiero! —¿No era egoísta ansiarlos si los encerraba en una jaula?

—No te preocupes por mí, ve. —Pero Jade no se apartó, él lo tomó de las mejillas para forzarlo a encarar la verdad.

—Te amo. —El aire se perdió—. No me importa que no seas quien me dio a luz, eres quien me ha levantado cada vez que me caigo, tú eres mi mamá. —La sinceridad en esa confesión lo sobrepasó, el corazón le llovió pero las gotas fueron brea.

—Jade. —Él lo abrazó con fuerza, ahogado—. También te amo. —Claro que lo hacía, apenas Eiji Okumura contempló ese pequeño bulto dorado él supo que lo amaría más que a su propia vida, la inocencia con la que esos brillantes ojos verdes lo vislumbraron fue arrebatadora.

—¡Voy a ir a golpear a esas señoras por hacerte sentir mal! —Él sonrió, dejando que esos rebeldes mechones dorados cosquilleasen bajo su mentón, ambos eran un desastre tempestuoso contra el pasto.

—No puedes golpear a los demás solo porque me hicieron daño, tus profesores te castigarán. —El más joven lo sostuvo con ferocidad. Tonto, ¿no? Aunque el japonés era un adulto él sentía que debía protegerlo.

—Puedo pegarles a ellos. —Su risita fue un pétalo de girasol dentro de su pecho.

—Ahora suenas como tu papá. —Su atención se enfocó en la discrepancia entre la simpleza de las luces y la magnanimidad de la casa—. Él me enseñó a volar de nuevo, ¿sabes? —Las estrellas se habían comenzado a asomar con timidez en una calina naranja—. Cuando lo conocí me encontraba completamente…

—¿Ahorcado? ¿Asfixiado?—Él asintió, limpiando las tenues gotas de pena de sus pecas.

—Vine a ayudar a un amigo con algunas imágenes pero cuando los conocí supe que mi lugar estaba aquí, junto a ustedes dos. —El corazón se le acribilló en una infinidad de pétalos—. Sé que soy un simple fotógrafo, tengo un rostro común y no soy nada especial, pero los amo más que a nada en este mundo. —Las rosas le florecieron hasta la garganta para sofocarlo—. De repente me cuestiono si esto es lo mejor para ustedes, porque yo… —Pero Jade negó para silenciarlo.

—Lo eres. —Él le entregó las palabras más inteligentes que alguna vez escuchó—. Digan lo que digan tú eres mi mamá. —Y eso fue suficiente.

—Realmente te pareces a él. —Un suspiro pesado retumbó cuando se dejaron caer contra el pasto—. Ambos son unos sabelotodos.

—Pero nos amas así. —El más joven se acurrucó encima de su pecho—. ¿Verdad?

—Más de lo que te puedes imaginar. —Ese abrazo duró una eternidad, aunque esta no era una cita romántica entre sus padres ni lo ayudaría a ser admirado en su reinado escolar fue mucho mejor.

—Eiji.

—¿Si? —Él se inclinó para mirarlo.

—Eres bonito. —Las mejillas le cosquillearon—. Tu cocina también es la mejor, ellas no saben nada. —Él le acarició la espalda, con suavidad.

—Tú eres mucho más bonito, Jade.

—¿Incluso con mis pecas? —La perplejidad chispeó en sus pupilas, él contuvo la conmoción—. Una señora dijo que eran raras. —Así que el pequeño lince también tenía inseguridades.

—Tus pecas son como las estrellas. —Él le besó la nariz—. Pero mucho más hermosas. —Esa confesión fue suficiente para que él las dejase de odiar.

¿Amaba a Jade Callenreese? Sí, más de lo que la mortalidad le permitía expresar. Él lo atesoraba como si fuese el retazo más hermoso de su alma. Aunque conoció a Ash Lynx en circunstancias dolorosas, cuando él lo encontró sollozando con un bulto de mantas en sus brazos, temblando, sintiéndose inútil por no poder consolar a un recién nacido, él supo que no podría amar a nadie más con tan desmesurada intensidad. Era extraño que un hombre a quien acababa de conocer se ofreciese a quedarse a su lado, sin embargo, él lo impulsó para que tomase esas alas quebradas e intentase surcar los cielos. La relación entre ellos dos era inefable, era incondicional en lo más profundo y sagrado de la palabra, por eso le aterraba estar dando un paso hacia el romance.

Aslan no solo era un hombre innegablemente guapo, él era una presencia sanadora, un comienzo pero un final. No podía evitar asustarse cuando sus sentimientos le llegaban hasta las rodillas en un camino a ciegas, se convencía de que quería entregarles el universo, sin embargo. ¿Qué era lo mejor de todas maneras? Era receloso admitirlo pero nadie sería capaz de anhelarlos con semejante fulgor. Porque él arrancaría cada uno de sus pétalos con tal de protegerlos y eso tenía que ser amor. Jade y él se quedaron contando estrellas en esas llamativas pecas mientras reían, el americano se les unió luego de buscarlos por horas.

Eso fue pura felicidad.

—Esto lo agotó. —El infante había caído rendido en el auto, Ash lo acomodó entre las sábanas con una ternura indescriptible—. Parecen haberse divertido bastante sin mí. —Él se encogió de hombros, apenado, por no armar un espectáculo acabó preocupándolos a ambos.

—Él quería hablar de ciertas cosas conmigo. —Un beso fue presionado contra esa matita dorada antes de que sus miradas se entrelazasen en la fugacidad—. ¿Tú te entretuviste? Es importante que te lleves bien con los demás padres.

—Esas señoras son realmente desagradables. —Él tuvo que contener su instinto asesino para mantener su fachada de perfecto galán—. Nunca había escuchado tanta mierda junta.

—¡Ash! —Sus mejillas se inflaron con reproche—. Luego le andas echando la culpa a Shorter por las malas palabras que aprende.

—Porque nadie cree en la inocencia de ese sujeto. —Él rodó los ojos—. Pero de todas las estupideces que esas mujeres soltaron sí dijeron algo que era verdad. —El alma se le congeló, sus dedos se entrelazaron con una suavidad meliflua. 

—¿Q-Qué dijeron? —Cuando sus miradas se volvieron a buscar una balada se coloreó entre sus latidos, contemplar esos resplandecientes ojos verdes era enamorarse otra vez él.

—Que no usamos sortijas. —La nostalgia retumbó por la oscuridad—. Tus amigas amas de casa también lo mencionaron, ¿no?

—No son mis amigas.

—Te juntas con ellas todos los jueves. —Él chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que eso era verdad—. Pero eso no es lo importante. —Él deslizó su palma hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de sacar una caja.

—Aslan…

—Supongo que es algo tarde para dártela considerando todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. —Una llamativa franja dorada irrumpió la pureza en esas sortijas—. Pero estoy enamorado de ti. —De repente las palabras le pesaron—. Me encontraste cuando ni siquiera yo me quería ver, tú me salvaste. —La violencia con la que le ardió el rostro le hizo pensar que moriría—. A nosotros dos.

—¿Esto qué significa? —Una risa nerviosa le tembló en la cordura.

—Dijiste que te quedarías a mi lado para siempre, ¿no? —La lluvia se deslizó para acariciarle las mejillas, el dulzor de los toques lo intoxicó.

—Lo hice. —Ash le acomodó un anillo en su dedo anular—. Por siempre. —Él lo imitó con la otra sortija, los colores se hicieron aún más brillantes cuando contemplaron esa promesa grabada en oro. Como si sus almas hubiesen estado esperando solo para encarnar este momento, ellos se anhelaron.

—Eiji Okumura, eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado. —Un tímido beso pendió junto a una risa ansiosa. 

—Ustedes lo son.

Jade no tuvo que abrir los ojos para sonreír satisfecho, él se acurrucó junto a su peluche favorito de Nori Nori sabiendo que esos dos eran su mayor éxito. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De paso les subí el capítulo final altiro.


	7. Paso siete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente hemos llegado al capítulo final, no se asusten por los manuales del paso, hice lo mejor que pude con los promps XD por eso quedo tan raro, muchas gracias a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo para leer.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?

—¿Cuándo? —La perplejidad que chispeó en esos grandes ojos cafés lo embelesó, él trató de disimular sus nervios, sin embargo, estaban recostados demasiado cerca en aquel sofá—. No lo sé.

—Esa es una respuesta poco romántica, _onii-chan._ —La indignación le coloreó los mofletes, sus piernas se enredaron—. Deberías esforzarte más para seducirme. —Las manos de Aslan lo recorrieron como si se tratase de alguna obra digna de memorizar.

—No estoy seguro del momento, nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con estos sentimientos. —Una trémula risita electrificó la atmósfera—. Probablemente llevo ocho años amándote. —La vergüenza se matizó en una caricia, él se acercó, sabiendo que a pesar de esa feroz fachada galante a él lo hacía suspirar esta repentina timidez.

—Realmente te deben gustar los problemas. —Él se encogió de hombros, sus yemas se deslizaron por una cascada dorada, su corazón se ahogó en un océano esmeralda.

—Fue inevitable. —La nariz le cosquilleó—. ¿Cuándo tú te enamoraste de mí? —Eran dos hombres adultos recostados de frente en un viejo sillón, ellos contaron estrellas en el techo mientras las promesas danzaban en las cenizas.

—Cuando te vi saltar. —Esa respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa—. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a una persona volar. —La boca le tembló, los latidos se le acribillaron en la garganta, él trató de bajar la mirada, no obstante, esos jades lo deslumbraron.

—No fue gran cosa. —De repente él se profesó cohibido—. Y eso que no me viste saltar durante mis días de atleta, cuando de verdad sabía hacerlo. —Él negó, sus toques se derritieron cual terciopelo encima de su cordura, el bamboleo de sus pestañas fue una brisa arrebatadora.

—Cuando andabas con ese sexy uniforme. —Aunque sonrió para aligerar la tensión su mente ya estaba funcionando al revés—. Con esos pantalones cortos.

—Le dije a Ibe que te dejara de mandar fotografías. ¿Por qué sigue enviándotelas? —Tenerlo tan cerca era un deleite mortífero, porque esto era real, esa barrera entre ellos dos finalmente sucumbió ante el filo de la sinceridad.

—Porque se las sigo pidiendo. —Él bufó—. Necesito presumir a mi lindo esposo.

—¡Pero no así! —El calor se le agolpó en las orejas—. ¿Con qué cara los miraré en la boda? —Uno de los cojines cayó hacia el suelo por el jugueteo de piernas.

—Tendrás que pedirle mi mano a Max antes de comenzar con los preparativos. —La picardía que el japonés le regaló le heló la sangre, sus movimientos cesaron sobre su cintura, su agarre se tensó.

—Él me dio su bendición hace mucho. —Las cejas le tiritaron—. Jessica también.

—¿Ellos me vendieron? —El orgullo en la expresión del moreno lo fastidió.

—Supongo que soy una persona confiable.

—Dijeron eso porque jamás los trataste de intoxicar con natto. —Él lo intentó empujar hacia la orilla del sillón, sin embargo, la diferencia de tamaño lo venció.

—Jade jamás se quejó del natto que le preparo. —Con esa infantil pelea él acabó acorralado entre el pecho de Ash y el soporte de la butaca, la cercanía lo paralizó, era injusto que fuese tan atractivo.

—La primera vez que se lo preparaste tuvimos que llevarlo a urgencias. —Que inflase las mejillas lo hizo reír, adoraba provocar esos pucheros, él lucía _tan_ lindo, sin embargo, todo lo relacionado a él era hermoso.

—Cuando llegue a la pandilla ellos lo estaban alimentando con cheetos. —Él jamás olvidaría lo indignante que fue conocerlos, arrebatarles al recién nacido fue lo natural para calmar su llanto.

—Apenas lo comenzaste a mecer él dejó de llorar, yo llevaba días intentando calmarlo pero supongo que le daba miedo, no puedo culparlo. —Antes de poder ahogarse en la espuma de la reminiscencia él lo encontró, la ternura de esas caricias fue desmesurada, él presionó sus párpados, dejándose mimar.

—Nunca me has dado miedo, Ash. —Un beso fue presionado contra su mentón—. Ni una sola vez. —El rubor le pareció adorable.

—También tienes ese efecto en mí, ¿sabes? —Eiji Okumura lo estaba vislumbrando como si fuese el ser humano más importante de todo el universo—. Solo tú pudiste sanarme. —Pero por este momento eso era—. Me salvaste. —Porque en esta eternidad tan efímera ellos eran los únicos que existían. 

—Tú te salvaste a ti mismo, yo solo me mantuve a tu lado. —El japonés le besó los nudillos, el roce de la sortija le llenó el pecho de pétalos de sol—. Y tú al mío. —La conmoción lo intoxicó, él dejó caer su frente encima de una noche carente de estrellas, sus cabellos se difuminaron entre los cojines y el terciopelo.

—Todo este tiempo me estuve conteniendo porque pensé que no te gustaba. —Su mundo se destruyó para volver a nacer cuando se encontró con esos ojos.

—Odio darle la razón a Jade, pero nuestra relación no era precisamente normal. —La estridencia de los latidos fue un arrullo dorado—. Tuvimos momentos de heterosexualidad dudosa.

—¿Estás hablando de esa vez que te mostré los rubios de ahí abajo?

—¡Ash! —Él carcajeó, era tan divertido humillarlo—. ¡Eso fue un accidente! —Si él hubiese sabido que seguía en la ducha _definitivamente_ no habría entrado.

—No parecías pensar eso cuando te quedaste boquiabierto. —Él lo trató de empujar para que se cayese del sillón, sin embargo, esas grandes palmas ya lo habían tomado por la cadera—. Aunque no esperaba que rechazaras mi invitación para unirte, estaba listo para mostrarte más.

—Te encanta molestarme, ¿no es así? —Él se relajó, el aliento le fue arrebatado ante tan galante expresión.

—Me encantas tú. —La violencia de su respiración fue la melodía de la seducción—. ¿Si te hiciera esa invitación ahora la aceptarías? —Él se encogió bajo esas caricias, apenado.

—Tendrías que volverme a preguntar para averiguarlo. —Ambos sonrieron antes de acabar con la distancia.

Besarse se había convertido en una peligrosa adicción, el tenue dulzor de la saliva entremezclado con la cafeína los embriagó. Él lo atrajo con suavidad, él cerró los ojos antes de perecer, sus dedos se deslizaron por un desorden abenuz, sus esencias se fundieron entre las chispas de la pasión, la caricia de lengua lo hizo temblar, él sonrió antes de profundizar aún más el tacto. Sus labios eran una sinfonía de estaciones, un jadeo fue contenido bajo la ferocidad de los movimientos. El japonés terminó apoyado contra el sillón, esas grandes palmas se deslizaron por su vientre con un descaro impresionante, él suspiró, le encantaba que lo desease, el calor fue insoportable, tener al lince de Nueva York encima era un delirio delicioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo soñó con esto? ¿Cuánto anheló ser correspondido?

—A-Aslan. —El nombrado sonrió satisfecho antes de volverlo a besar.

—No sabes lo mucho que he fantaseado con hacer esto. —Tener al moreno con el rostro completamente ruborizado, con la respiración agitada, los cabellos pegados y un brillo lujurioso fue pura excitación—. Eres precioso. —Sus manos se entrelazaron en el aire.

—Te amo. —Aun apenado él se dio el coraje para musitarlo.

—Y yo a ti. —Él se inclinó para volverlo a besar, sin embargo, un par de aplausos los interrumpieron.

—Lo estaban haciendo muy lento, tuve que intervenir. —Ellos voltearon hacia el centro del comedor, aterrorizados.

—¡Jade! —Ash terminó estrellándose contra el piso por la brusquedad de su novio—. ¿D-Desde cuándo estás ahí? No te habíamos visto. —El nombrado se encontraba sentado en la alfombra con un peluche entre los brazos.

—Desde hace como una hora. —Los quejidos del rubio quebraron la tensión, él se acarició la espalda, aunque antes podía recibir un sinfín de balas sin dejar de luchar se había vuelto delicado—. El tío Griffin está bañando a Buddy, terminamos temprano con su paseo.

—Así veo. —Como si hubiese sido convocado el Golden Retriever entró corriendo hacia la sala de estar para sacudirse con orgullo, los presentes acabaron empapados, el aroma mató la seducción.

—No pueden andar haciendo eso por la casa si tienen un niño. —Su hermano mayor se encontraba escurriendo espuma por doquier, el japonés ahogó un grito sabiendo que acababa de limpiar el piso, nadie valoraba su trabajo en esa casa, el jueves se desahogaría con la señora Owens.

—¿Por qué no? —La curiosidad en esos ingenuos ojos verdes lo paralizó—. Yo quiero verlos polinizar. —Griffin alzó una ceja, indignado.

—Me alegra que finalmente estén juntos pero si siguen de esta manera tendrán que poner una granja de abejas para no levantar sospechas. —Ash se aferró a la cintura del más bajo, receloso.

—Vale la pena. —El estómago del infante se llenó de burbujas ante tan cándida expresión—. ¿Por qué regresaron antes? —Nori Nori quedó brutalmente aplastado cuando él se levantó.

—¡El abuelito vendrá de visita! —La mueca de desagrado fue grosera—. Vamos a pasar una tarde juntos. —Él rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

—No pongas esa cara Aslan, tener a papá cerca nos ayudará a fortalecer los lazos. —¡Esto era perfecto! Su tío Griffin tenía razón, ellos pronto consumarían esa relación gracias al ambiente que él crearía.

¡Él era un genio!

Séptimo paso del manual para un papá soltero: necrofilia.

Alto.

Había algo _raro_ en esta parte del plan.

Aunque el infame Jade Callenreese tenía un dominio completo del idioma y _obviamente_ conocía esas palabras complejas a la perfección, aún quedaba una pieza sin calzar en su rompecabezas, lo mejor sería preguntarle al adulto más inteligente que conocía sobre esta tormentosa situación.

—¿Qué es la necrofilia? —La banderilla que tenía en la boca se estrelló contra la alfombra, sus dedos se paralizaron en la consola, su mueca fue de puro horror.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —Él no podía haber aprendido eso por su culpa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué es la necrofilia? —Él se pasó la mano por la cabeza, el pecho se le oprimió al no encontrar nada ahí arriba, luego de esa alocada fiesta él tuvo que afeitarse para que Nadia lo dejase atender a los clientes, su famoso encanto Wong era inútil sin el estilo.

—¿De dónde escuchaste eso?

—Del GTA. —Él lloró internamente, sabiendo que su mejor amigo le daría una amorosa visita cuando lo supiera. ¡Pero no era su culpa! El niño se escabullía para que jugasen juntos—. ¿Entonces? —La curiosidad que esbozó fue trampa, la consola fue dejada encima de la cama.

—Es cuando… —Él debía ser inteligente, era necesario medir sus palabras—. Cuando una abejita quiere polinizar a una florcita muerta. —Brillante. Jade arrugó el ceño, confundido.

—¿Papá está muerto?

—¿Qué? —La severidad en esa mueca llamó su atención.

—Cuando me escabullí a la oficina del abuelo Max encontré un artículo que decía que papá había fallecido. —Él palideció, mierda, el pasado era una carrera interminable en esta tempestad.

—B-Bueno… —Su risa histérica no ayudó a disimular—. Fue una broma que jugamos entre todos, fue súper divertida. —La ferocidad en esa mirada lo llenó de terror.

—Te va a crecer la nariz si dices mentiras y te parecerás al señor cara de papa ahora que estás calvo. —Shorter ahogó un grito ante tan repulsiva imagen mental, sus puños temblaron contra sus rodillas.

—¡¿De quién es la culpa de que me vea así?! —El más joven parpadeó con dulzura. 

—Solo soy un niño pequeño, tú fuiste quien me dejó afeitarte. —La sangre le hirvió, este _definitivamente_ era digno sucesor del lince de Nueva York—. Tú eras el adulto responsable. —El mocoso no parecía recordar lo mucho que le insistió para que cumpliese con el reto.

—La siguiente vez que juguemos te teñiré la cabeza de morado. —El más joven se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

—Bien, escuché que a Yut-Lung Lee le gustan los chicos rebeldes, mejor para mí. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se trazó en la inocencia—. Suerte coqueteando ahora que estás feo. —Si este niño era peligroso ahora él no quería imaginárselo de adulto.

Charlar con su ídolo fue una completa pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, él no lo entendía, estaba seguro de que había encontrado ese artículo hablando sobre la muerte del lince de Nueva York, la noticia decía claramente que él murió desangrado mientras dormía en una biblioteca. ¡Pero no tenía sentido! Su papá estaba más vivo que nunca babeando por el fotógrafo y él no era tan estúpido como para sucumbir así. ¡Qué frustrante! Además odiaba el sonido de la palabra «necrofilia», era una pésima manera de cerrar su manual, no, él era un profesional, debía indagar más del tema, por eso le preguntaría a la segunda persona más inteligente que conocía.

—¿Necrofilia? —Bones soltó el cuadro que estaba acomodando para la nueva exposición del japonés, Alex le arrojó una mirada de reproche mientras colgaba las luces.

—Sí, escuché que es cuando coges con un muerto. —La pandilla intercambió el espanto, ellos habían hecho un terrible trabajo aportando a la paternidad, ¿verdad?

—Lo es… —Una risa incómoda retumbó por la galería—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso pequeño lince? —El aludido infló las mejillas, sabiendo que _algo_ seguía sin cuadrar.

—Papá está vivo, ¿no es así? —Alex se bajó de la escalera para unirse a la conversación, la curiosidad de ese niño era un problema si estaban tratando de esconder secretos, la traba de enterrar el pasado era asegurarse de que estuviese bien muerto antes de huir.

—Está almorzando con el camaroncito en la sala de atrás. —Un grito frustrado le rasgó la garganta, él paseó su mirada por la exposición en busca de calma, las fotografías de su mamá eran preciosas, su pieza favorita era «amanecer», él caminó hacia la obra.

—Él parece bien. —Su padre se encontraba sentado en el marco de una ventana, con la frente contra la rodilla y su silueta al borde de la realidad, él parecía tranquilo, como si estuviese durmiendo o tal vez rezando, parte de su rostro estaba iluminada por el sol de la mañana—. ¿Lo apuñalaron en una biblioteca?

—Oh sí, el hermano mayor de Sing lo atacó.

—¡Bones! —Alex acabó cubriéndole la boca para evitar el caos—. Estaban jugando, no lo decía en serio. —El más joven se cruzó los brazos encima del vientre, indignado.

—¿A los navajazos? —Ni siquiera su tío Shorter le enseñaba cosas tan absurdas, esos tres le estaban tratando de ver la cara de idiota. ¡¿Por qué nadie le decía nada?! ¡Qué molestia!

—Era bastante popular cuando éramos jóvenes. —Él les dio la espalda, humillado—. ¿Vas a almorzar con ellos?

—Les diré que me enseñaron a jugar a los navajazos. —Él apretó los párpados con fuerza antes de sacarles la lengua—. ¡Los adultos son estúpidos! —Él odiaba no poderle preguntar a su futuro esposo, sin embargo, debía evitar los fetiches extraños para mantener su fachada de galán, sus rarezas ya florecerían durante la luna de miel. 

¡Bien! Daba igual, ni siquiera quería saber. Su papá se había muerto en una biblioteca, a todos los demás niños les pasaba, esta era una situación _absolutamente_ normal, la frustración le revolvió las entrañas, una patada molesta fue contenida contra las baldosas, si hablaba con sus padres ellos lo castigarían por andar husmeando en el estudio del periodista, tendría que recurrir a otros métodos, tal vez preguntarle a su abuelo era buena idea. Él le dio una última mirada a la galería, sus brazos se relajaron, le gustaba pasar sus vacaciones en Cape Cod, la cabaña era bonita, el agua se encontraba adornada por cristales, los prados eran de oro, sí, era una maravillosa idea. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? ¡Bendita fuese su inteligencia superior!

Último paso del manual para un papá soltero: necrofilia.

Ahora estaba seguro, solo necesitaba una última pieza.

—¡Abuelito! —Él corrió hacia la sala para ser alzado, adoraba que viniese de visita—. Te he estado esperando, te demoraste demasiado. —Jim Callenreese era una de las personas más asombrosas que había conocido, él le enseñó a jugar béisbol y siempre le traía frituras deliciosas.

—Tuve que tomar un taxi porque alguien no me quiso ir a buscar. —La indiferencia con la que su papá miró la escena le dio escalofríos, parecía molestarle la cercanía que compartían.

—¿Era hoy? —El americano arrojó una carcajada sarcástica—. No lo recordaba, debo estar muy ocupado. —La incomodidad en la atmósfera chispeó con amargura.

—¿Quiere que lo ayude con el equipaje? —Su ceño se relajó, aunque no le encantaba la idea de que su hijo saliese con un hombre Eiji Okumura era un encanto, él lo supo apenas lo fueron a visitar, la mirada que esos dos compartían era _especial._

—Gracias. —El japonés no dudo en quitarle el bolso de las manos para cargarlo—. Jennifer te mandó un regalo, el negocio ha mejorado bastante con las recetas que nos mandaste. —Esa sonrisa le resultó contagiosa, él era un girasol en medio de un prado de rosas.

—La verdad son de mi madre pero me alegra que les hayan servido. —Él perdió el aliento al contemplar aquellas relucientes argollas.

—¿Ustedes son una pareja oficial?

—¡Lo son! —Jade alzó sus brazos en señal de victoria—. ¡Fue gracias a mí! Ellos eran terribles coqueteando. —Pero esa mueca severa no cambió.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso, anciano? —Él rodeó la cintura del japonés, satisfecho por esa relación.

—Esperaba que terminasen siendo pareja, me sorprende lo mucho que se demoraron. —La sinceridad en esa respuesta lo aturdió, las mejillas le ardieron, él trató de desviar la mirada, no obstante, el orgullo se lo impidió—. Él es un buen muchacho, me alegro por ti.

—Al parecer los Callenreese atraemos a personas que no merecemos, lo mismo es con Jennifer, ¿no? —Jade alzó la cabecita hacia la discusión, él comprimió un puchero contra el suéter de su abuelo.

—Supongo que sí. —No le cabía en la cordura cómo dos personas que amaba tanto no fuesen capaces de llevarse bien—. ¿Te molesta si me quedo a cenar? —Además ellos eran padre e hijo. ¡Deberían hacer un esfuerzo para cambiar!

—Haz lo que quieras.

Poder hablar con su abuelo era divertido, las historias que le contaba acerca de sus andanzas en Cape Cod eran tesoros que él almacenaba con las estrellas, él sabía imitar la voz de los personajes de plaza sésamo a la perfección y se coludían para molestar a Buddy, sabía que tenía que preguntarle para finalizar su majestuoso manuscrito, sin embargo, su pancita estaba vacía y lo que el fotógrafo había horneado olía delicioso. Su tío Griffin fue el foco durante la cena, las risas entremezcladas con el vapor del estofado le llenaron el alma de felicidad, poder contemplar esas relucientes sortijas enlazadas en la mesa le gatilló cosquillas en las venas, apenas él terminó de ayudar con los trastes se puso en marcha para consumar su investigación.

¡Finalmente él lo sabría! ¡Las editoriales harían fila para convertirlo en un millonario!

—¡¿Estás mal de la cabeza?! —Pero lo que encontró en la sala de estar fue una discusión—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre traerle un guante de béisbol?! —El objeto fue arrojado hacia el piso con violencia, él tembló, jamás había visto esa clase de expresión en su papá, era aterradora.

—A Jade le gusta, no veo el problema de fomentar su talento. —Esa risa estuvo repleta de saña.

—Claro que no lo ves, ni siquiera lo viste cuando yo llegué a casa a contarte ¿verdad? —Ash Lynx _sabía_ que lo más sano era desprenderse del pasado, sin embargo, si su padre lo hubiese protegido él no estaría tan jodido. ¿Por qué no lo cuidó cuando era solo un niño? ¿Por qué no lo escuchó? Él no tenía la voz para defenderse, ese era su trabajo. 

¿Por qué no lo amó lo suficiente?

—Pensé que estabas yendo a terapia.

—Había olvidado que eso era mágico, solo me siento a hablarle de mis problemas y los recuerdos desaparecen. —Era tan doloroso que el deporte favorito de su hijo fuese ese, por mucho que había tratado él no era capaz de pisar un campo de béisbol todavía, porque su última lágrima inocente se la llevó ese sujeto—. No es tan fácil.

—No estoy diciendo que lo sea pero Jade no tiene idea, debes ser capaz de recomponerte para apoyarlo con esto. —Él negó, herido.

—¿Quién eres tú para decírmelo? —La hipocresía de la realidad lo corroyó—. Te pedí que no le enseñaras a jugar pero no me hiciste caso, no sabes lo difícil que es… —La boca le tembló—. Él se parece tanto a mí. —Él limpió el llanto, no se quebraría delante de este hombre.

—Aslan…

—Te dejé ser parte de su vida aunque nos rechazaste cuando más te necesité. —Sus uñas se incrustaron en sus hombros, el frío lo destrozó—. Y usaste esa oportunidad para lastimarme aún más, eres el papá del año. —No. No. ¡No! Jade conocía esa expresión, si no hacía algo esos dos jamás se volverían a hablar.

—Si eso quieres pensar, adelante. —Él corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres, sabía que la fotografía estaba por algún lugar, el béisbol era divertido, solo tenía que recordárselo.

Utilizando algunos libros él se las arregló para husmear en la parte superior del armario, aunque su padre se empeñase en negarlo, él sabía que la imagen donde estaba jugando con su hermano era especial, la ternura que irradiaba esa sonrisa era un memorándum que solo el japonés sabía restaurar, él se alzó en la punta de sus pies, tratando de tomar la caja, sin embargo, el golpe que le dio fue demasiado fuerte y los documentos terminaron esparcidos en el piso, él se apresuró en bajarse para ordenar, no obstante, quedó helado tras contemplar el contenido de los documentos.

—¿Q-Qué?

Sus dedos tiritaron al tomar los recortes, la garganta se le cerró, sus piernas no resistieron el peso de la realidad, él sonrió, aturdido. Esto no podía ser verdad, él _sabía_ lo que eran las violaciones o la pornografía infantil, no era ingenuo, no obstante, el niño de ese caso tenía el mismo nombre que su papá, era escalofriante el parecido. De repente esa risa se asemejó a un llanto, la vista se le empapó, tratar de respirar fue imposible, mientras más leía más ganas de vomitar sentía. Las cosas terminaron de cobrar sentido, la lluvia le quemó desde las mejillas hacia el mentón.

—¿Jade? —El americano palideció, su hijo se hallaba en el piso con una mirada vacía mientras desenterraba su pasado sin piedad, guardar los recortes de su caso era un ejercicio terapéutico para no olvidar quien fue, sin embargo…

—¿E-Eres tú? —Todo se había acabado—. ¿Eres el niño en los videos?

Él se quebró, sabiendo que ninguna fantasía era suficiente para encubrir la verdad, él no se atrevió a alzar el mentón, solo se arrastró para caer al lado de su hijo. ¿Cómo mirarlo cuando su cuerpo era una colección de cicatrices? ¿Cómo alentarlo a volar cuando le arrancaron las alas? Haber sido reducido a un inodoro de semen estuvo bien porque él pudo ser feliz al formar una familia maravillosa, sin embargo, si la ternura de esos grandes ojos se extinguía por su culpa…

—Sí. —Contemplar al imponente lince de Nueva York caerse a pedazos —Ese fui yo antes de conocer a Eiji— El corazón le dolió demasiado, sus manitos temblaron alrededor de los recortes, nombres como «Barba azul» o «Dino Golzine» le retorcieron las entrañas—. Lo siento, merecías a un papá mejor.

—Por eso tú… —La tempestad no tuvo piedad con ellos dos.

—Perdón. —El más joven contuvo un grito, de pronto Ash Lynx no se parecía al indestructible genio de reluciente reputación sino al niño en los diarios.

—P-Papá

—¿Te doy asco? Fui una prostituta y líder de una pandilla, herí a muchas personas. —Él no pudo dejar de sollozar.

Porque la persona más maravillosa del mundo había tenido una infancia sin nombre. Claro que Jade sospechaba del pasado de su progenitor, sin embargo, el horror que lo azotó en esas imágenes fue despiadado, ese niño era un saco de huesos, lucía tan muerto en las portadas, él…

—Debes sentirte decepcionado. —El corazón se le quebró—. No creo que tus compañeros hayan pasado por lo mismo. —A pesar de tan sofocante dolor su papá siempre lo antepuso, eso era cruel, si él hubiese sabido.

—¡Nada de eso me importa! —Él desbordó perplejidad tras esa confesión, las espinas del silencio le desgarraron la tráquea—. Lo siento por ser egoísta, si hubiese sabido yo habría escogido otro deporte, yo… —El llanto coloreó las cicatrices para hacerlas más humanas.

—Jade… —Él sonrió, sabiendo que esa desmesurada ternura era pura influencia de Eiji Okumura.

—¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo! —Él lo abrazó como si su vida dependiese de este momento—. ¡Nada de lo que hayas hecho cambiará eso! —Pero justo de esa manera se sentía—. No estás sucio papá, no eres esto. —Que él lo acunase coloreó sol en la tormenta.

—Lamento que te hayas enterado de esta manera. —Él presionó sus párpados con fuerza, aunque su progenitor era mucho más grande, él lo estaba sosteniendo—. ¿Te sientes decepcionado? —Las lágrimas limpiaron la melancolía de una infancia robada, sus dedos se crisparon, él tiritó con violencia, haciéndose pequeño en esa caricia.

—Jamás podría estar decepcionado de ti. —Esa confesión fue maravillosa—. Te amo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Aslan Jade Callenreese dejó que su hijo realmente lo amara. 

—Y yo a ti. —Él paseó su mirada por los recortes, sí, tuvo una historia de mierda, fueron innumerables las ocasiones en donde pensó que estaría mejor muerto, que nada podía ser peor a lo que le estaba pasando, en situaciones así la muerte parecía dulce, pacífica e insoportablemente atractiva.

—¿Aslan? —Pero bajo ese aluvión de crueldad ellos lo encontraron, el japonés tenía razón, él se salvó a sí mismo al no rendirse, sin embargo, fueron ellos la razón por la que decidió volverse mejor—. ¿Están bien? —Él perdonaba al niño de los recortes por haberse culpado.

—Mamá. —Él aceptaba a Ash Lynx por forjar las bases de una libertad manchada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Él era Aslan Jade Callenreese y estaba orgulloso de serlo, si esos dos eran capaces de vislumbrar bondad a pesar de tan inmundo pasado él no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar, ¿verdad?

—Solo un pequeño accidente. —Él presionó un beso en esa matita dorada, esos inocentes ojos verdes lo siguieron contemplando con la misma incondicionalidad luego de leer los artículos, así que estaba bien, él era increíblemente feliz ahora.

—Así lo veo. —El moreno acarició el marco de la puerta, confundido—. Tu papá quiere llevar a Jade para practicar sus lanzamientos en el parque. —Él tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, decidido.

—Iremos todos. —La sorpresa con la que se coloreó el rostro del infante lo hizo reír.

—No tienes que hacerlo papá. —Él le limpió la pena con una ternura indescriptible.

—No, quiero verte jugar. —La sinceridad de ese murmullo fue agobiante—. Griffin presume mucho tus lanzamientos, necesito conocerlos.

—¿Estás seguro, Ash? —Él le dio la mano al japonés, arrancándole este retazo de realidad a lo efímero.

—Sí. —Tal vez nunca superaría algunas cosas y siempre sentiría vergüenza de otras, era un humano después de todo—. Ahora estoy listo. —Pero justamente por eso él podía cambiar.

Porque mientras hubiesen dos girasoles en ese campo de espinas él tendría una razón para florecer a pesar de la adversidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficialmente esto tendrá un epilogo que no estaba planificado pero acá estamos.


	8. Paso ocho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Finalmente existe un epílogo para este fic y un extra pero va a ser cortito, así que no se preocupen, no esperaba tanta aceptación en este fic porque me parecía una idea super tonta que nadie iba a pescar, muchas gracias por tanto, de verdad, me quedo corta para expresar todo lo que significa este cariño para mí.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Crees que te quede, _onii-chan_? —Un estridente sonrojo se le extendió desde las mejillas hacia las orejas, sus brazos forjaron un refugio debajo de su vientre, la frustración le caló hacia las venas.

—Es una falda escolar, Ash. —Una sonrisa astuta se posó en el aludido, el estruendo del centro comercial fue un eco de irrealidad ante tan adorable expresión, le fascinaba provocar semejantes reacciones, él lo encerró contra uno de los espejos entre las hileras de uniformes.

—Lo sé. —Su palma descendió por la cadera del japonés—. Pero tus muslos se verían increíbles mientras te sientas en mi regazo. —Las rodillas le temblaron, él se mordió la boca, constipado. ¿Por qué Aslan debía oler _tan bien_ mientras le coqueteaba? Estaba intoxicado con esa masculina esencia.

—No sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiches. —La ferocidad de esos jades le resultó implacable.

—No pareces estar rechazando mi propuesta. —Él lo abrazó por el cuello, la electricidad en el aire los abrumó.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —Él coloreó su espalda como si se tratase de un lienzo, la estridencia de sus latidos fue desmesurada.

—¿Me dejarás polinizarte? —Esa risita fue una melodía mortífera, porque diablos, Eiji Okumura era la sinfonía más sublime que jamás hubiese escuchado, sus yemas se deslizaron por una infinidad abenuz mientras el universo se desvanecía para que solo quedasen ellos dos.

—No puedo creer que de verdad hayas comprado una granja de abejas. —Gracias a la imaginación de su adorable hijo él se vio en la necesidad de usar esos 200 puntos de IQ para salvarse, convertirse en el apicultor más renombrado de Nueva York fue natural.

—Si vamos a cambiar a Jade de escuela no quiero pasar por eso otra vez. —Shorter Wong quedó vetado de irlo a buscar—. Además, le pago bien a la pandilla para que las cuide. —El moreno alzó una ceja, indignado.

—El otro día Bones llegó a la galería repleto de picaduras. —Él se encogió de hombros, la pegajosa tonada de la tienda lo mareó, las luces estaban suaves. 

—Él no supo ponerse el traje, fue su culpa. —Que rodase los ojos lo hizo reír.

—Espantó a los clientes al tener la boca hinchada. —Aunque al japonés le fascinaba tener a la pandilla como staff de su galería a veces le resultaba problemático—. Su colmillo solo lo hirió más.

—¿Cómo le pincharon la lengua?

—Trato de probar la miel. —Sus anillos rechinaron cuando entrelazaron sus manos, el más joven perdió la respiración. Sabía que no era posible, sin embargo, la belleza de este hombre lo tenía embriagado. Desde que lo vio saltar él puso su mundo de cabeza.

—¿Entonces me dejarás polinizarte con esto? —No fue necesario alzar la falda para avergonzarlo—. Podemos hacer hasta una sesión de fotografías.

—Ibe te matará si eso pasa. —A pesar de la edad el periodista seguía tratando a su novio como si fuese su hija virgen, que fuese tan protector le molestaba—. Pero tú podrías usarla. —La picardía que se posó en esos grandes ojos cafés fue arrebatadora. El reflejo a su espalda le hizo saber la clase de expresión que matizaba cuando se trataba de su novio. Claro que todos lo molestaban si tenía escrito sus sentimientos con una atronadora nitidez.

—Podemos turnarnos para usarla. —Él se elevó en la punta de sus pies, divertido. El ambiente cambió al ser prisioneros de la felicidad.

—Eiji… —El americano no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresarlo, sabía que el amor no era mágico para cambiar lo irrevocable, no obstante, lo impulsaba a tratar—. Gracias. —Tonto, ¿no? Incluso cuando el mundo entero estuvo en su contra él no dejó su lado.

—¿Por qué? —Ash se permitió caer encima de su hombro antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, como si estuviese tratando de usurparle este pedazo de fantasía al destino.

—Por todo. —Pero de esa manera se sentía.

Porque era violento ser tan feliz.

Él era una persona en miles de pedazos que buscaba con desesperación la composición de una imagen completa, aún no era capaz de verla con el agua hasta el cuello, no obstante, el mosaico que estaba construyendo con esas cicatrices le enorgullecía. Aunque rompía en llanto cuando su hijo asistía a los partidos de béisbol, él se presentaba en primera fila para apoyarlo. Sí, fue prostituta, asesino y líder de pandilla, sin embargo, ninguna de esas etiquetas eran suficientes para definirlo, sería insulso hacerlo, él era un universo repartido en una infinidad de trabas que confundía con estrellas. Podía cambiar, él se perdonaba, él estaba avanzando aunque en el cuadro que bosquejase su alma fuese una oda para lo incomprensible. Haber escogido vivir fue la decisión correcta.

Después de todo, él no era un leopardo.

—No llores. —Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando empezó a sollozar—. ¿Quieres irte? —La gentileza en esos toques lo purificó, él se restregó como si fuese un gatito mimoso.

—Es extraño. —Sus palmas memorizaron esas curvas con suavidad—. Estaba aterrado de volverme tu pareja porque no sabía si te podría dar intimidad física. —Haber recurrido a un terapeuta para sanar esas transgresiones fue crudo, ellos tuvieron que abrir sus heridas para desinfectarlas antes de volverlas a zurcir—. Pero contigo se siente _tan_ natural.

—Ash… —El nombrado sonrió.

—Amo que me toques. —La sinceridad en esas palabras lo hizo profesarse cohibido—. Y me encanta tocarte a ti. —El japonés bajó los hombros, su espalda se apoyó contra el espejo antes de delinear el marfil.

—Sino estas listo podemos bajar la velocidad. —Él quedaba embelesado por tan agobiante belleza, los focos de la tienda convirtieron en hilos dorados el enmarque para lo etéreo, su piel era casi translúcida, la imagen le recordaba a un ángel—. Y si no te sientes cómodo demostrándome tu amor de esa manera, también está bien. —Pero lo que más lo embelesaba eran esos relucientes jades.

—No… —Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma—. Me sorprende lo mucho que quiero hacerlo. —Solo cuando el japonés conoció la belleza divina de ese verde lo comprendió. Lo que lo enamoró fue esa fragilidad interior tan indomable como efímera—. Pero me da tristeza el tiempo que perdí por temor a ello.

—No importa, tenemos toda una vida juntos para compensarlo. —Que le besase los nudillos lo hizo suspirar—. Lo único que yo quería era permanecer a tu lado, hubiese aceptado lo que fuese de ti. —Y esa era la cuestión con Eiji Okumura, él no solo acunó sus tormentas sino que lo incitó a buscar sol en ellas.

—Lo sé. —Ellos fueron dos piezas que se esmeraron tanto en hacerse encajar que terminaron por desafiar al mismo rompecabezas—. Te amo. —Porque cuando él se estaba desangrando en su autoimpuesto Kilimanjaro fue ese amor incondicional el que lo impulsó a levantarse una última vez. ¿Morir? Él habría sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerlo a salvo, sin embargo, rendirse era sencillo. 

—Y yo a ti. —Por eso decidió vivir por su novio, por su hijo y por él mismo—. Mi dulce Aslan. —Merecía una segunda oportunidad, él se la daba.

—Deberíamos irnos de este lugar, necesito un poco de intimidad con mi amante. —Un carraspeo molesto los interrumpió.

—Sigo aquí. —Ese puchero fracasó en ocultar su satisfacción. Él se acomodó el flequillo antes de salir del probador—. ¿Me veo guapo? —Fue cruel ver a su hijo en un uniforme escolar, su infancia estuvo repleta de carencias, a su edad él estaba en un sótano drogado mientras los demás niños jugaban, él suspiró.

—Sí. —Le alegraba que su adoración jamás tuviese que pasar por semejantes atrocidades—. Bastante. —Ese dolor lo convirtió en el padre que necesitó, así que pasaría por ese infierno otra vez solo para volverlos a conocer. Ya estaba bien.

—¿Más que papá? —El moreno contuvo una carcajada ante tan implacable puchero.

—Mucho más que yo. —La ternura con la que su progenitor musitó aquello lo hizo encogerse en la gabardina—. ¿Estás seguro con este cambio? Tienes bastantes amigos en tu clase. —Jade asintió, repasándose en el espejo. ¡Diablos! Lucía como todo un rompecorazones con esa camisa, Yut-Lung Lee _definitivamente_ caería ante sus encantos.

—No quiero compartir con niños estúpidos.

—¡Jade! ¡No seas grosero! —Aunque lo regañó, el japonés se inclinó para arreglarle la corbata frente al probador, le encantaba ser mimado por su mamá.

—Son estúpidos sino saben apreciar el natto.

—Ash tampoco sabe apreciarlo.

—Entonces papá es… —Esa mirada de advertencia lo hizo dar marcha atrás—. La única excepción. —Jade Callenreese podía ser temperamental pero también sabía usar su ingenio, él no sacrificaría su preciada mesada cuando estaba ahorrando para una cita—. Te amo mucho. —El rubio rodó los ojos ante semejante manipulación. ¿A quién engañaba? Se la tragaría como el ingenuo que era. Amarlo era su debilidad.

—Y yo a ti, pequeño lince. —El moreno esbozó un puchero, abandonado.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No me vas a dar ni un poquito de amor? —El infante lo rodeó con fuerza, la ternura que desprendía el azabache no tenía comparación, eso lo relajaba, él era su lugar seguro.

—También a ti, mamá. —Él suspiró, aunque las amas de casa encontraban inocente ese apodo le fastidiaba, su orgullo masculino se quebraba bajo ese inclemente descaro—. Eres el mejor. —No obstante, en su propia familia fue su madre la única que lo apoyó, se lo tomaría como un halago. Él correspondió el abrazó.

—¿No estás nervioso por iniciar en otra escuela? —Jade apretó los párpados con fuerza antes de negar.

—El abuelo Max habla bien de ella. —Claro que lo hacía, Michael asistió a ese mismo lugar.

—Es verdad. —La voz del fotógrafo fue su claridad bajo tan empalagosa música comercial—. Además Skip está ahí mismo, podemos estar tranquilos. —Durante esa tempestad él actuó como un hermano mayor para su hijo, tenerlos juntos le daría paz mental.

—Supongo que sí. —Antes de que pudiesen seguir hablando el celular del japonés resonó, un dulce mohín matizó a la libertad.

—Es mi hermana. —Él repasó el nombre en la pantalla con lentitud—. Le encanta escuchar sobre mi atractivo _novio_ así que me demoraré.

Alto, alto, alto.

¡Corte!

¡Producción!

¿Quién diablos escribió esta porquería?

Había algo muy malo en esta escena.

El infame Jade Callenreese no había invertido un maldito año de su existencia para que estos dos se llamasen novios cuando eran _obviamente_ esposos, hasta usaban anillos. ¿Por qué aún no se casaban? ¿Qué acaso eran masoquistas? No deberían seguirlo aplazando. Aunque sus padres lucían mucho más cercanos con los besos aún no los escuchaba aplaudir en la oscuridad, esto era inaceptable. Su abuelito le explicó que esas cosas se debían guardar hasta el matrimonio, si ese era el problema él lo resolvería. ¡Era un genio! Sería pan comido poder planificar esa ceremonia sagrada, mientras la tarjeta de crédito de su padre funcionase y ellos fuesen lo suficientemente idiotas para tragarse su actuación esto sería infalible. ¡Él era brillante!

Octavo paso del manual para un papá soltero: Polinizar a la novia.

Para lograrlo él recurriría a la mejor mano de obra disponible que pudiese conseguir gratis.

—No. —Sus dedos se crisparon en la consola—. Lo siento amigo, no te puedo ayudar. —Él parpadeó, confundido, seguramente había escuchado mal, los gritos del _Silent Hill_ estaban demasiado fuertes.

—¿Qué dijiste? —La sangre se le heló, la saliva se le atoró en la garganta, tratar de concentrarse en los asesinatos fue imposible—. No te entendí. —¿Cómo un niño de ocho años le resultaba tan intimidante? Seguramente era la genética Lynx.

—No te ayudaré, Jade. —El nombrado frunció el ceño—. Ya he tenido varios problemas con tus papás. —Su mejor amigo lo había tildado de «destructor de inocencia», sin embargo, no era su culpa que el infante entrase a su habitación cuando se le diese la gana. Ni siquiera podía traer a sus conquistas por temor a ser descubierto pochando la florcita.

—Pero eres la única persona a la que se lo puedo pedir. —Que contuviese una pataleta encendió la tensión—. ¡Por favor! Eres mi ídolo, no me puedes fallar ahora. —Oh no, esos grandes ojos verdes eran su debilidad. Él debía resistir, aunque no tenía parentesco sanguíneo podía jurar que esa despiadada ternura la había heredado del japonés.

—No. —Pero la boca le estaba temblando.

—Por favor. —El corazón se le paralizó cuando se aferró a su camisa para suplicarle. ¡Esta era una pelea sucia!—. Si mis papás no se casan moriré de tristeza, ¿quieres ser responsable de eso? —Él se acarició la calvicie, este niño solo lo metía en problemas—. Tendrás que pagarme terapia si se separan.

—¿T-Terapia? —Su bolsillo no podía costear ni un perrito caliente, el Chang Dai estaba pasando por momentos difíciles.

—¿Cómo podrás dormir por la noche sabiendo que me dejaste huérfano? —Ahora era un homicida de inocencia—. ¿Qué le diré a mi esposa? Yue se pondrá triste cuando nos arrojen a la calle.

—¡No estás casado con Yut-Lung! —El moreno ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

—¿Cómo mantendremos a Buddy? Su escuela de adiestramiento es costosa. —Esas lágrimas de cocodrilo ya se habían agolpado en sus mejillas para deslizarse por su mentón—. Tendré que vender mi colección de Nori Noris.

—¡No! —Tratar de calmarlo fue inútil—. Por favor no llores, Jade. —Él infante se había aferrado a su pecho mientras sollozaba hecho un ovillo, esto era desesperante, él jamás pudo consolarlo cuando era un recién nacido, sino fuese por Eiji ellos habrían enloquecido.

—¿Por qué no me ayudaste Shorter? No podré pagar la hipoteca.

—¡Bien! ¡Te ayudaré! —Una risita astuta golpeó su cuello, cuando sus neuronas finalmente lograron hacer sinapsis él entendió lo que había pasado—. ¡Oye! Ni siquiera tengo licencia de matrimonio. —Ese niño era un manipulador.

—No te preocupes, ya la saqué por ti. —Los gritos del juego lo hicieron saltar.

—¿Cómo?

—Hice la certificación por ti online. —Genial, ahora iría a prisión por falsificación, lo que le faltaba—. Ministro Wong.

Luego de convencer a quien realizaría esta sagrada unión él se encargó de los demás preparativos, usando la tarjeta de su padre él no escatimó en decoraciones ni en las vestimentas, él contrató al equipo culinario más refinado que pudo encontrar, personalizó los adornos e incluso alzó una gigantografía de la pareja. Cuando los arreglos estuvieron listos él le obsequió a los novios entradas al cine para que abandonasen el recinto y él pudiese aplicar su magia. Él definitivamente estaba agradecido con su infinita genialidad, el apartamento era un ensueño: globos plateados se extendían desde el techo hasta el ventanal, pilares de cartón simulaban un arco frente a la televisión, una elegante alfombra blanca se extendía por el comedor, rosas entremezcladas con girasoles colorearon la soledad. Él sonrió al contemplar su trabajo, sino se hacía millonario con su manual podía incursar en la industria de las bodas. Además, él lucía como la encarnación de Adonis con su traje de dos piezas y sus zapatitos recién lustrados, el legendario encanto Callenreese rompería cientos de corazones esta noche.

—¿Cómo sacaste a Griffin del apartamento? —La voz de Bones le erizó los nervios—. ¿No se supone que él te cuidaría?

—Le compré entradas al cine para que fuese a una cita. —Nadie se resistía a los clichés románticos, Alex tembló sobre la escalera mientras colgaba el candelabro, que el salón representase una fantasía primaveral valía la quemadura que la ampolleta le dejó.

—¿Entonces llevó a Max? —Las mejillas se le calentaron.

—Pensé que Ibe era el novio de Max. —Jade no estaba listo para escuchar esta conversación, acababa de terminar con un gay de closet. ¡Dios! Otro no, por favor.

—¿El abuelito no está casado con nana Jessica? —La pandilla arrojó una estridente carcajada antes de seguir decorando.

—Sí, pero tú no lo viste compartir una pequeña camioneta con esos sujetos. —La cordura se le heló al recordar esos días en Cape Cod—. Nosotros sí. —Cuando el solitario lince de Nueva York babeaba en secreto por un dulce conejito japonés, incluso siento obvios les tomó ocho años estar juntos.

—No asustes al cachorro con eso, Shorter. —Al parecer estaba lleno de heterocuriosos reprimidos, luego tendría una seria conversación con Griffin Callenreese—. ¿Así está bien? —Kong revolvió la cacerola, la pestilencia del humo le derritió las entrañas.

—¿No seguiste la receta que te pasé? —Él se subió a un banquito para inspeccionar los avances, un grito de horror fue ahogado tras contemplar a una grotesca mezcla de mugre quemar el cucharón.

—¿No ibas a contratar profesionales?

—Sí pero gasté ese dinero en mi traje. —Él le mostró con orgullo la corbata—. Tiene un Nori Nori de edición limitada. —Mientras ellos vestían harapos el infante lucía como el hijo de un magnate, al menos estaba feliz—. Quiero que hagas esto de nuevo, ¿entendido?

— _Yes, boss!_ — Él sonrió, esto le gustaba.

—¿Jade? —El corazón le saltó hacia el pecho cuando Yut-Lung Lee se abrió paso dentro del apartamento—. Traje lo que me pediste. —Un delicado velo blanco pendía en esas finas palmas.

—El camaroncito se vería sexy con un traje de novia. —Su sonrisa se borró, él apretó sus puños, la boca se le secó. ¡Estaban hablando de su mamá! ¿Qué estos marranos no tenían decencia?

—¡¿Cierto?! Tiene buenas piernas y un trasero firme, la falda le quedaría bien. —No esperaba otra cosa del baboso de su tío—. ¿Usaría ligas para combinar? —Yut-Lung Lee le pegó en la calva con una revista enrollada.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Ten un poco de vergüenza! —El moreno se acarició la nuca, ofendido.

—¡Ash no se vería bien con vestido!

—¡No quiero esa asquerosa imagen mental! Ahora tendré pesadillas.

—Volví a quemar la sopa. —Yut Lung-Lee contuvo una arcada ante la aberración que desbordaban las ollas, él suspiró, aunque detestaba a esta bola de inútiles no podía dejar que ese niño sufriese por la incompetencia adulta, él se arremangó el suéter antes de tomar el control.

—Voy a llamar a Sing para que me ayude, necesitamos refuerzos. —Jade sonrió satisfecho desde una esquina, sabiendo que había elegido bien a su pareja.

Gracias a su equipo los preparativos fueron éxito, las repugnantes sopas de carbón fueron reemplazadas por comida china tradicional, la finura de los platos fue un sintonía mortífera con la suavidad del ambiente, Alex improvisó una tonada con una vieja guitarra para simular la marcha nupcial, no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que la pareja regresara junto a su tío, estaban empapados, al profesarse tan absorto en el trabajo no se dio cuenta de la tempestad que golpeó a Nueva York. Bien, se veían como la mierda pero no retrasaría ese matrimonio solo por los novios. ¡Eso no importaba!

—¿Qué es esto? —Un velo le fue colocado en la cabeza como respuesta, el barro oscureció esa elegante alfombra de marfil.

—¡Su boda! —Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, perplejos.

—Pero… —El rubor fue violento, la ansiedad pendió en una risita compartida. Lo habían hablado pero jamás se sintieron listos para dar el siguiente paso—. ¿Tú quieres? —La repentina torpeza que el americano le regaló fue enternecedora. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Ya le había entregado su alma. 

—Sí. —Él se escondió detrás del encaje—. ¿Tú? —Ash Lynx suspiró, sabiendo que llevaba una vida anhelando este día.

—Claro que sí. —Los invitados se acomodaron alrededor de la alfombra, Shorter sostuvo una biblia nervioso sin saber qué decir.

—Como tu familia no está presente, yo te puedo llevar al altar Ei-chan. —Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la ceremonia comenzara.

Ridículo, ¿no? Ni siquiera lo habían discutido con seriedad pero estaban haciendo esto.

Tal vez llevaban una eternidad clamando en secreto a la espera de un milagro.

Quizás era cuestión de almas gemelas y simplemente lo sabían.

La música empezó, un agradable aleteo le burbujeó en la garganta, él presionó un ramo de girasoles contra su pecho, sabiendo que eran un desastre bajo la estridencia de los flashes, los pilares se hallaban cubiertos por un delicado bordado blanco, pétalos de rosas bañaban el camino, estrellas plateadas suspendían desde las vigas del techo hacia sus fotografías, el paisaje era hermoso, a pesar de ser una improvisación para él fue perfecto. Ibe le sonrió antes de llevarlo hacia el altar. Con vergüenza él subió la mirada para que cada uno de sus temores fuesen abandonados, su corazón se paralizó al encontrarse con Ash Lynx, esa matita dorada era un desastre de frizz, su camisa estaba embarrada, las gotas enmarcaron su rostro para resaltar su propio fulgor. Él pereció ante tan adorable cuadro, esos ojos verdes lo estaban vislumbrando como si fuese el tesoro más valioso en el universo, sin embargo, ¿no lo había mirado así siempre?

—Me siento tan orgulloso de ti, hijo. —El lloriqueo de Max no logró romper la tensión.

La ceremonia empezó.

—Aslan Jade Callenreese. —La electricidad en esa caricia fue sublime—. Eres el amor de mi vida. —Una risita pendió ante lo repetitivo que sonaba ese discurso—. Me enseñaste a volar cuando llegué a América, pensé que lo había perdido todo hasta que te conocí y… —Él delineó aquellas masculinas facciones, con suavidad—. Es gracioso cuando dices que yo te salvé porque se siente al revés. —Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo pero ya había terminado.

—Mi Eiji. —El más joven apenas podía lidiar con la conmoción—. Me sedujiste cuando me pediste sostener mi pistola en el bar.

—¡Ash! —Las risas lo incitaron a inflar los mofletes, hasta en estos momentos lo estaba molestando.

—Estaba tan asustado de amarte, tenerte cerca era paralizante pero era mucho más desgarrador mantenerte apartado. —Sus hombros se hundieron como barquitos de papel en el océano de la remembranza—. Me amaste antes de que yo mismo pudiera hacerlo, nunca dejaste de creer en mí, te mantuviste a mi lado, solo… —Él trató de reprimir la melancolía—. Eres mi alma gemela. —Él presionó un beso contra el nudillo del moreno—. Te amo más de lo que te puedo expresar. —Aunque la felicidad no era un infinito él se aferraba a estos retazos de goce, eso era suficiente para confrontar el destino.

—Ash… —Así que no importaba si su pasado lo presionaba para que actuase como un leopardo, él era un humano con una fragilidad desmesurada, así estaba bien.

—Eiji Okumura. —Shorter hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar las frases que el ministro pronunciaba en las telenovelas de Nadia, ¿esto era legal?—. ¿Aceptas a este sujeto como tu legítimo esposo? —El humor lo ayudó a disimular las lágrimas bajo sus lentes.

—Acepto. —La cordura se le trabó, sus mejillas fueron un poema primaveral, sus manos se entrelazaron como si su vida pendiese en esa caricia.

—Aslan Jade Callenreese. —Pronunciar su nombre real le pareció hilarante—. ¿Aceptas al conejito como tu legítimo esposo? —El más joven alzó el velo con una despiadada suavidad. Él suspiró embelesado, esos grandes ojos cafés eran un delirio letárgico, cada vez que los contemplaba una galaxia florecía en su interior. Eso le encantaba.

—Acepto. —Él lo adoraba. Aunque la felicidad era más que una gema bajo el sol en este momento se fundiría en esta fantasía.

—¿Sus anillos? —Shorter se golpeó la frente—. Ya los tienen. —Sus dedos se crisparon en la biblia, ni siquiera eran cristianos, al menos Jade lucía a punto de romper en llanto por la felicidad, valía la pena ir a prisión por suplantación.

—Yo te tomo como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel para cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días por el resto de mi vida. —La ternura con la que le acarició el rostro rompió lo efímero del instante.

—Yo te tomo a ti como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel para cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días por el resto de mi vida. —Y en esas obsidianas él entendió que jamás había existido la opción de tener una vida _normal_ —. Te amo, Eiji. —Su sonrisa fue la fotografía más sublime que pudo guardar, sus labios rozaron su frente, su alma encajó para crear algo nuevo.

—Por el poder que me confiere el condado de… —Shorter alzó una ceja, indignado—. Las Vegas. —Pero al infante ni siquiera le importó—. Los declaro legítimamente casados. —Los aplausos inundaron la habitación—. Puede comerse a la novia.

Besarse era una ensordecedora adicción, el tenue caramelo de las palomitas se deslizó por la calidez del tacto, la suavidad de su sabor fue un deleite mortificante, él lo atrajo con lentitud, él presionó sus párpados para que pudiese perecer, aún empapados esto fue un desborde de pasión, sus dedos se deslizaron por el velo, sus esencias se fundieron en una ternura abrumadora, la caricia hizo tiritar al japonés, los acordes de la guitarra fueron una bruma ilusoria entre la estridencia de sus latidos y el dulzor de la saliva, él sonrió sabiendo que sus almas se hallaban enlazadas con un simple mimo. 

—Oficialmente eres Eiji Callenreese de ahora en adelante. —Sus manos memorizaron la libertad para sucumbir en cada una de sus curvas.

—O tú eres Aslan Okumura, aún no lo hemos decidido. —Él suspiró, temiendo que esto fuese un sueño—. Debemos agradecerle luego a Jade. —Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras el nombrado lloriqueaba orgulloso de sus papás. Finalmente lo había logrado, el manual para un papá soltero era un éxito.

—¿Entonces, te quedarás a mi lado para siempre? —Él se alzó en la punta de sus pies, intoxicado.

—Para siempre.

A Shorter Wong le revocaron la licencia de matrimonio esa misma tarde.

Él tuvo que pagar una multa por fraude.

Aslan Jade Callenreese y Eiji Okumura se casaron por el civil la semana siguiente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es una trama chiquita y simple, pero quería sacar algo así como un canon divergence medio deforme. Este fic se actualizará cada dos días hasta acabarlo el 14 de febrero, morirá sin gloria ni pena en mi perfil, pero espero que sea una bocanada de fluff para tanto sufrimiento.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuídense!


End file.
